


Winner takes all

by junkerin



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Character Death, Sexual Slavery, Turning alpha/omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 22:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 30,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15350436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkerin/pseuds/junkerin
Summary: On the run to freedom Jared relifes his past:Turned against his will into an omega, raped and abused he never lost his will to fight.Starting a new life is hard especially if the asigned help (Jensen) looks like your former alpha. With Jensen´s help and a nother dramatical change Jared is on his way to a new startBut will the shadows of Jareds past distroy the new life he has started to build?





	1. Run

**Author's Note:**

> My thanks go this year to my cheerleaders from OMGSPNBigBang.
> 
> To Wendy to organize the BB again.
> 
> My Alpha reader: herminekurotowa and my Beta: Geri
> 
> The art was created by blackrabbit42 and is just beautiful. Do youself a favour and check it out

Now, Black Hill National Forest:   
It was a cold evening. The snow was falling in large flakes and an unforgiving wind was blowing from the north. Jared was hiding behind some trees and looking across the floodlights to the checkpoint. The border was somewhere over there, just a little bit more to the west in the middle of the forest. 

He heard a car approaching several minutes before an ugly white Honda showed up. The guards sprang to life. With their weapons pointed at the driver as they surrounded the little white car. Chad had been right, the guards were alarmed and even if they didn’t knew who Chad was, they had been given a hint. 

Jared couldn’t belief that till 68 years ago this used to be the United States of America with emphasis on united. 

Before the “Act Against Nature” (AAN) had torn apart Gods own country. He had learned about the AAN in his history class. Off course he had, like everybody else. In 1950 a turned omega in Chicago had killed his alpha, the two betas and the ten kids they had before trying to run to the Canadian border. Of course the omega was caught and after a show process public executed. While no one batted an eye if a turned omega to kill him self, violence of an omega against his master was basically unheard of. 

The political fallout had even been worse. While progressive states like California and Nevada saw the time to change outdated laws and give alphas, betas and omegas the same rights. Some conservative states under the lead of Texas and South Carolina found the time right to establish the Alpha Order to keep omegas under control. 

Alpha Order - it basically it meant all rights to an alpha, most for the betas and almost non for the omegas. Even worse since the states couldn’t agree on any compromise the former United States were divided from north to the south along the states of North Dakota, South Dakota, Nebraska, Kansas, Oklahoma and Texas to the east and Montana, Wyoming, Colorado and New Mexico to the west. A border guarded fiercely by those how wanted to keep their privileges and those afraid of any change. 

Under the influence of the mighty Alpha Eduard Teague, the Texas Alliance was founded which included all former states east from the new border. With the Alpha Order basically pack law ancient and always in favor of the strongest became everyday law. 

The strange thing though was, that for the most citizen not much changed. They went to work or school, paid their mortgage and taxes and lived their live like nothing had changed. The few omegas you had seen sometimes on the street vanished and it was only whispered about their fate.

The states that were west of the border held the name United States but were called California after their largest State. And the press and television of the Texas Alliance never failed to report how corrupt and immoral the government of California was.

 

Jared looked down at the check point, the driver got out, holding his hands high in the air. It was Chad! He had said he wanted to change cars because the Texas license plaits were just too uncommon up here in South Dakota. But why didn’t he take a car that wouldn’t fall apart in the next fifty miles?

Jared couldn’t understand what was said, but the raised voices and the pointed guns spoke for themselves. Jared could only hope his beta friend had been so smart to get his papers in order. If they were okay, they had no other choice than to let him pass. 

Well at least theoretical.

 

He and Chad had driven from San Antonio, Texas up to Cheyenne Crossing, South Dakota for the last three days. Always staying off the Interstates and instead using old highways. Jared would admit happily, that sometimes he had pretended, that he and Chad were on that road trip they always wanted to do after they finished High School. 

They had slept in the car; witch in Jared’s opinion only increased the road trip feeling. They had used the old Highway 14 to get to a settling called Savoy, South Dakota, where Chad had rented a little single room and had Jared sneak in after sunset. They had stayed inside the room the whole day denying housecleaning and Chad had briefed Jared on how to precede form here. 

Off course it would have been much closer if they would have tried to cross the border in El Paso, Texas, but Jared was sure the police was looking for him. He expected more serve border controls in Texas and Oklahoma but he never expected them to look up here too. Up here in South Dakota where a green border in the middle of the Black Hill National Forest separated the two countries. 

An hour to sunset Chad had driven them as close to the border as he dared and Jared had slipped out of the car. The plan was that Chad would follow the Wagon Canyon Road and Jared would cross the border on foot. They wanted to meet on the Wyoming side somewhere along that Canyon Road again and than they wanted to drive to Sundance, Wyoming. They had no plans beyond that and Jared knew he was lucky if he lived that long. 

 

Jared knew he couldn’t help his friend. Chad had to deal with the guard on his own. Jared had to find his own way to cross the green border.

He looked around; he had to move if he didn’t want to freeze to death. Staying in the shadows Jared moved steadily to the west. 

 

He had left the check point to the east behind him and was now hiking for two hours thru the forest and snow.   
Had he crossed the border? Would he find the Canyon Road where he was suppose to meet with Chad again? Was Chad okay?

All he had for orientation was an old compass and an even older watch. Chad had insisted on getting Jared some cheap shoes. The old coat they had stolen from a scare crow in Kansas was too short and thin to give any kind of protection from the cold. The two of them hadn’t expected an early snow storm in the end of October, but obviously it was pretty common up here. That was probably thanks to growing up in Texas where snow was more uncommon. 

“Isn’t that strange?” Jared thought to himself “it was a wonderful summer night my life changed in the worst possible way. And now it is a night from hell and it will change again. No matter how this ends it can only get better.”


	2. The Attack

Chapter 2: The Attack  
Back than: five years earlier  
It was a warm early summer evening. The sun had begun to set and everything glowed in a golden light. Jared loved those evenings. Everything was still fresh and green; the memory of a beautiful spring was evident in every park and garden. Soon everything would be dried by the unforgiving Texas summer sun. 

Like every evening Jared was running his rounds in the neighborhood with his best friend Chad. He and Chad had been best friends since kindergarten and had caused more trouble than Jared liked to remember. On first sight everybody would guess Chad was an alpha because of all the trouble he caused and Jared a beta because he was more rational and kept his friends save. But on closer observation Jared lead their friendship and their group of friends with carefully placed suggestions and took more than once the fall for Chad or other friends because he felt responsible.  
Jared on the other hand knew that Chad was also the loyalist friend someone could hope for. But now they were sweaty and hungry and all Jared wanted was a nice hot shower and a big, like really, really big sandwich. 

Next week he and Chad would go on their road trip: going up to the Canadian border and drive down to Florida. Jared and Chad had everything planed: they had a reliable old Volkswagen and even looked for some cheap motels along their way. And after the summer break Jared and Chad would go to College in Dallas. 

Jared had a scholarship and couldn’t wait to start his independent life. He and Chad had already found a little apartment off campus where they would live. Jared wasn’t decided what he wanted to study; architecture sounded great, but he was also interested in medicine or law. Chad had assured Jared several times he had more than enough time to figure out what his major should be and that the time at college was also there to figure out what he wanted to do with his life. Well Jared figured Chad was right for once. 

Jared hadn’t been the best student in High School but he was smart and clever and had the charm to talk teachers in giving him an A- instead of a B+ more than once. As a member of the Baseball team Jared was known in school but he was a social person by nature. So in short: without being the smartest or the coolest or the jock of the school Jared was overall well liked and known.

Jared was like the living proof that alphas could be easy going, friendly and fun too. And that being born an alpha didn’t mean you were always bossing others around.

At 18 Jared wasn’t large for his age but his father always assured him, that he had hit his grow spurt when he hit his twenties. That Jared would most likely turn out to be an alpha had been clear. His father was an alpha, same as Jared’s older brother, his mother and younger sister were betas like all females and 80% of the human male population. 

Only 10-15% of the male populations were alphas and 5-10% of the male populations were turned alphas - omegas. So alphas were a minority but since most politicians or CEO´s were alphas they were highly influential. Jared didn’t saw himself privileged maybe if his last name had been Teague or Trump than it would make a difference if he was a beta or alpha. But his father was a hard working man with his own little family business and had raised his sons accordingly. 

Jared had been dating betas both male and female (well not Chad because he was like a brother and he was CHAD), he never felt an attraction to another alpha and he had never met an omega. So he couldn’t just understand what the fuss about alpha/omega was, apart from the obvious that an alpha owned an omega and all offspring would be alphas too. 

But that wasn’t how he imagined any future relationship. Jared didn’t care if his way, way, way in the future kids were alpha or beta as long as they were healthy and sure as hell he wouldn’t like to have a naked omega on his knees. That might be a fun sexual fantasy but not how he imagined any kind of relationship in real life. 

They had just left the park and were on their way back to Jared’s home when he had the feeling he was being followed. He looked around. This neighborhood was okay; family houses all the way, nothing seemed suspicious.

Suddenly a black van stopped next to him and Chad. The side door opened and out got a good looking alpha with dyed blond hair and striking green eyes. He sniffed the air, scenting them. 

Before Jared or Chad could say or do something the alpha pressed something against his mouth and Jared’s world became dark. In the distant he heard Chad calling his name but he couldn’t answer him as he lost conscious. 

 

He woke up to a faint whimper.   
Where was he?   
What was going on here?   
And where was Chad?  
The whimper got louder and there was suddenly a demanding voice:  
“Mike! You go and turn your bitch now! I can’t stand his whining anymore.”  
Who ever this Mike was, his answer was too silent to be heard by Jared but the first voice added:  
“I go the check on mine. I want him awake he should know what’s going to happen.”

Jared brain needed a moment to process the information.   
This guy wanted to turn him into an omega!   
He had to get out of here fast!  
Jared looked around he was in a van on a thin mattress. Thru the open back doors he could see they were in some kind of warehouse.

He tried to move his arms but they were bound to the floor somewhere over his head. Before he could take a closer look, the man he had seen earlier with the blond hair and green eyes appeared in the open back door.  
“Oh I see you’re awake. That is good than we can get started.”  
“No! Get away from me! Help! Help!” Jared screamed in panic.  
He tried to get away from the grapping hands, kicking and screaming for help.  
“Scream as much as you like. Nobody is going to hear you. And even if, they wouldn’t care.” But Jared didn’t stop; if anything he increased his fight, aiming his kicks to the nose and at the groin of his attacker. 

The blond man only laughed at his desperate fight, knowing perfectly, well that Jared couldn’t get away. Suddenly there was a cry like form a slaughtered animal and Jared held in.   
“Looks like Mike broke his bitch.” The man said with a smirk. There was someone else here turning an alpha? What kind of nightmare had Jared woken up to? 

Using the moment Jared was preoccupied with the terrible screams he could still hear, the man grabbed Jared’s left leg and cuffed it to the right corner to the floor of the van turning Jared on his stomach. 

After that it was easy to catch Jared still kicking other leg and bind it too.   
With increasing panic Jared screamed desperately for help.   
This could not happen!   
Not to him!   
He didn’t want to be turned.  
Omegas were rare; Jared didn’t even know an omega. It was said in the internet and on the TV that because of the superior strength and larger aggressive potential an alpha needed an omega to dominate and to control these tendencies. Jared’s father had thought his sons that this was bullshit and only an excuse for alphas to not control and behave themselves. 

The alpha suddenly brought a knife to Jared’s eyes and said: “If you don’t shout up right now, I cut your balls off. You won’t need them anymore.”  
Before Jared could say anything more the alpha started to cut away Jared’s clothing; leaving him cold and naked on the thin mattress in the back of the black van. 

Jared felt the alpha spit on his pucker and forcing his finger inside. “God, you’re tight. I hope you stay this way but I doubt it. I’ll knot you so many times.” He groaned forcing his member in Jared.   
Jared’s world exploded in pain and the cruel laughter of the alpha when he started rutting into him. The pain was unbearable and only doubled when the alpha forced his knot inside. He bit down on Jared’s neck breaking skin and marking him as his property and omega.   
Before Jared lost conscious in this whirlwind of madness and pain he felt the alpha coming in him, completing his turning, marking him inside and ending the life Jared had known. 

 

Jared woke up to the feeling of his naked body being dragged by his arms. Everything hurt and he longed for the black oblivion. But his stubborn mind refused to give in. From far away and thru the fog of pain and heat he could hear them talk.  
“Hello my name is Mark Sheppard. I’m the manager of this omega center.”  
“Mr. Sheppard nice to meet you.” Jared heard the voice of the alpha that had attacked him and had …   
No! Not going there.  
“My name is Jason Teague and this is Michael Rosenbaum. We called earlier.”  
Well at least Jared now had a name to his attacker he thought bitterly.  
“Mr. Teague, Mr. Rosenbaum welcome to our establishment. Are these your newly acquired omegas?”  
“Yes they are in the progress of turning.   
“Both?” Mr. Sheppard asked a little bit surprised.  
“Yes, they were basically turned at the same time. You said on the phone to get them here as soon as possible so they could learn their place.” Teague explained.  
The movement stopped and Jared dared to open his eyes. 

“Please Gentlemen have a seat.” Sheppard invited them. “Would you like something to drink?”  
“Thank you. I would like a whisky.” Rosenbaum answered. 

Right next to him was an also naked young man around his age kneeling on the floor. He had striking blue eyes and dark hair; he seemed vaguely familiar to Jared. They were in a white room with modern black leather seats and sofas and a big glass desk. It looked like an upscale office of some CEO. 

“Ah I see they are awake.” Sheppard said.   
“Kneel.” He ordered Jared and the guy laying next to him on the cold white tiles floor.   
“What?” Jared crocked.  
One of the guards that had dragged Jared in back handed him.   
“Kneel, omega.” Sheppard repeated obvious unfazed by the sudden explosion of violence in his office.   
“I’m not an omega. My name is Jared Padalecki and …” before Jared could finish his sentence the guard back handed him again. The young man next to him was kneeling naked by the black leather chair with Rosenbaum on.   
“Looks like it likes to be punished.” Jason Teague laughed sitting comfortable in the other leather chair.   
“At times it takes them some time to understand their new situation. That is were the Omega Center comes in. We help the new omega to … accept their new lives. We also teach them how to please their alphas and we provide modifications to improve the omegas look.” Sheppard explain patiently.   
“Kneel.” He ordered Jared again with steel in his voice. Jared’s eyes searched the room for any kind of help but there wasn’t any. The young man next to him avoided his eyes and Sheppard, Rosenbaum, the guards and Teague looked at him with contempt. Jared didn’t want to be hit again so he kneeled on the cold hard white tile floor.

“So first we have to announce their change of status to their families and put it in the news paper.” Sheppard said all business.  
“Is this really necessary?” Rosenbaum asked somewhat uncomfortable. Jason Teague and Sheppard regarded him with a cool look.  
“No, Sir. This bitch is yours now and their parent can’t do anything about it. Believe me there were some law suits. We have to inform them but they have no right to see him or contact him in any way. As for the news paper; you want the public to know about your claim. You don’t want some beta girl friend showing up on your door step. Believe me, not a pretty sight.

The young man next to Jared tried to suppress a whimper. Tears were streaming down his face. Jared for his part didn’t feel any better but for his part was too shocked to react in any kind of was. His body hurt, his legs started to cramp because of the kneeling on the floor and his whole body was burning up. It felt like he had the flue and a stomach bug and the world worst migraine. 

“Mr. Rosenbaum, do you have the name of your bitch?”   
“According to his driver license its Tom Welling. He is twenty years old and here is his address.” Rosenbaum said handing the driver license to Sheppard. 

Tom Welling! Jared knew him, he was two years his senior. They had attended the same High School. 

“Your bitch was so nice to tell his name. How old is he and what is his address?” Sheppard asked.   
“I have no idea. We kind of just met. I’m more interested in the modification you mentioned.”  
“Yes I come to that in a minute. Omega, your age and address.”

Jared raised his eyes, not answering he looked the man right in the eyes. He wouldn’t help these people to enslave him.  
“Your bitch got quite an attitude.” Sheppard commented before one of the guards backhanded Jared again.  
“Well with a last name like Padalecki it shouldn’t be too hard to find out.” Sheppard nodded to the guard and he and Tom were hauled to their feet. Their hand were cuffed in front of them and than attached to hooks dangling from the ceiling, forcing Jared and Tom to stand strait with their arms over their heads, their naked bodies on display for the alphas to look at. 

Jared had never felt so exposed and humiliated before. 

The alphas got up. Jason Teague was still holding his drink, when he walked slowly around Jared. His eyes roaming over Jared’s exposed body.  
“Is it hot bitch?” He asked Jared mockingly. 

“His thing is too large for a proper omega.” Rosenbaum said pointing at Tom’s member. He grabbed it roughly making Tom squirm in his touch. “Yes much too big, half of it is more than enough.”  
Sheppard wrote something on a notepad.  
“What about his testicles? The change is easier and faster if they are removed.” Sheppard asked.  
“No! No, please, please don’t do that! I do everything but please don’t do…”A gag was forced in Tom’s mouth silencing him.  
“Yes remove them he doesn’t need them anymore. My family crests as a branding on his chest and I want his tits pierced.” Rosenbaum ordered like he was selecting a menu and not ruining a young mans life.  
Sheppard was writing everything down “Anything more?” he asked. “A little piercing thru his perineum?”   
“Maybe later. That’s it for now.”  
“Mr. Teague? What about your bitch?”   
Teague walked slowly around Jared looking him up and down. Jared couldn’t breath.  
“I want…” Jason started and than turned around stepped close to Sheppard and whispered his instruction in his ear. Jared strained to hear what was said, but Jason was too carefully to let Jared know what was said.

“I pick him up in ten days have him ready by than.” With that Jason Teague turned around and walked out.   
“Me too.” Rosenbaum said hurrying after his friend. 

“Take them away.” Sheppard said bussing himself with some paperwork, “and prepare them for the surgery.”   
“No, no please let me go. My parents can pay you. Please…” Tom pleaded as soon as they took the gag out.   
“I said take them away.” Sheppard repeated sharply. 

Still naked they were dragged down the stairs and pushed into some kind of examine room. Jared had the feeling he should scream and fight like Tom did but he just felt too sick and (honestly) too scared to say or do anything. His body felt like he was on fire and if the guards wouldn’t hold him up, he didn’t think he could stand up on his own. His thoughts were getting sluggish and dark spots danced before his eyes.

“Put them on the table and secure them.” A voice ordered. A doctor walked into the room and stopped between the two tables. “Does Sheppard know that I have a life outside this center? Calls me in the middle of the night, only to make two bitches pretty! What do we have?”   
He reached for the papers the guards were holding out for him. “Wow we have plans tonight.” He said looking at Tom.  
“No, no please doctor let me go! My parents can pay you. Jared tell him! Please, please, I beg you!”   
“Shut up! You don’t have a family anymore. Who wants to have a worthless omega for a son anyway? Will you be silenced? No, than a gag for our screamer.”  
He instructed one of the guards who would obviously assist him.  
“And you?” he turned to Jared “Wow your turning is progressing fast.” He reached between Jared’s ass cheeks “He plugged his bitch up, very smart move.”  
“Please doctor let us go!” Jared managed to plead.  
“Are you over 18?”   
Jared nodded yes.  
“Than your turning was legal. We don’t want or need alphas that can’t fight or protect themselves.”   
He pulled a syringe from somewhere and plucked it into Jared’s arm.   
“Let’s get started we have a lot to do.” Was the last thing Jared hears before the darkness took him away. 

 

Jared woke up laying on a thin mattress, his arms bound to the sides and his legs also secured. He took a silent inventory of how he felt: his eyes hurt and were swollen, same as his lips. The turning fever was still there but lower, the terrible sickness from last night was gone. The worst was his left arm. He turned his head to look at it, but he was dressed in a paper thin jump suit.  
“Ah you’re awake.” A handsome dark haired omega said. He was dressed like Jared in a pale pink jump suit. “My name is Misha and Master Sheppard ordered me to teach you both how to behave around Masters and Alphas.   
“Please, I want to go home…” Tom whined, he lay on a similar mattress and his arms and legs were also bound. But he was still naked and there was a thick padding between Toms legs and Jared felt sick knowing what it mean. His chest was also covered and banded.  
“What did they do to me?” Tom asked Misha and more tears streamed down his face.  
“Everything your Alpha ordered them to do. I’m sorry.” Misha answered in a low voice. “Now, I’m going to untie you, but you’re not allowed to touch your wounds or check on them. Okay?”  
“Why?” Jared asked because his upper arm started itching.   
“Lesson 1: never question an order. As an omega you follow, you’re submissive and you long to serve. Some masters like to hurt, than it is your duty to suffer.” Misha lectured them as he untied them. 

Jared sat up carefully; he could feel the plug inside him shifting. When Misha untied Toms binding his hand went immediately to his crouch.   
“Don’t touch. If they see you touching or looking without being told so, you’ll be punished.” Misha said pointing to some video cameras. 

Jared wondered for a moment how they would be punished because form his POV this whole thing was a nightmare.   
“We get one meal per day and I would advise you to eat.” Misha told them. In one corner there was a table and four chairs, on the table were three water bottles and a plate with sandwiches.   
“They don’t trust us with silverware?” Jared asked carefully taking a seat. It felt strange to sit when you had something up your ass. But Jared lost any sense of self pity when he watched Tom make his way to the table.   
“Yes everything is about following rules and pleasing your alpha and I’m the one to show you how to do it.”


	3. The Border

Chapter 3: The Border  
Black Hill National Forest  
Now:  
Jared was frozen to the bone; the light pale pink traditional tunica of a turned alpha was designed to expose the body to an alpha not to keep an omega warm. “Where is your heat when you need it?” Jared thought ironically smiling to himself. 

His omega tunic – even if he hated that thing, Jared hadn’t dared to take it off because it was forbidden for an omega to wear anything else. The coat and the shoes were bad enough but the sudden cold could be taken as an excuse. 

Just a little bit more.  
He was now since three hours hiking thru these dark woods. There was suppose to be a little creek he should follow, but the early snow covered the world in a white blanket. 

Jared heard something to his left and had stopped in his tracks; he was now hiding behind some large rocks. Two voices were carried by the wind.  
“… crossed the border more in the south. Why so much work for a runaway omega anyway? If my omega would runway, I would just call the omega center and let them handle everything.”  
“His alpha is Jason Teague and you heard that…..” Jared strained to hear more.  
“No!”  
“Yes.”  
If he would reach out he could touch the guards, but they looked in the opposite direction.  
“If the omega made it that far, he must have had some help.”  
“Hm I heard they stopped someone at the checkpoint.”  
“Have you ever wondered how it is in California?”  
“No. This land is alpha paradise and if I have to walk thru night and snow to find a runaway omega so it can be punished, well that will teach others to stay with their masters.”  
“Let’s take this way. Downhill is the border and if he crossed it, it will be to late anyhow.”  
The voices got lost in the darkness and the snow. 

Jared barley dared to breath.  
They were searching for him!  
They had stopped Chad!  
Panic threatens to overcome him and he took several deep breaths to stay focused in the here and now. He could almost hear Misha instructing him to take deep breath and focus on the task ahead. While Jared was sure that Misha in his wildest dreams had never imagine Jared to run to California; he was glad that Misha had taught him how to work with what limited sources he had. 

Jared waited for ten more minutes just to make sure they didn’t returned. At least he knew now where the border was. He was almost there.

As he stumbled downhill thru the forest his right foot got caught in some roots and he felt down. He tried to catch his balance but it was too steep. He flipped over several time, hit his head, arms and legs on hidden stones and finally splashed into a small creek that ran in the little valley. Jared tried to catch his breath, but breathing hurt. He tried to get up but he had lost his shoes and his naked feet slipped on the wet stones. He rolled around and laid there panting as the snow felt heavy on him. 

Jared knew he had to get up. He would die if he stayed here. Obviously his fall had been quite laud because Jared could here voices coming closer. On all fours he started to crawl away from the water. He couldn’t feel his fingers anymore and his feet hurt like he was crawling thru fire. 

He reached a small tree and pulled himself up. Blood was running in his eyes. He stumbled forward hurrying uphill as fast as he could. He needed to get away from the border. If the guards saw him now Jared wasn’t sure if they would respect the border or if they would drag him back. 

“There! He is over there! Hey omega! Stop!” Jared couldn’t help himself he stopped.  
“Yes good, use your alpha voice.” The other guard advised his partner.  
“Come here omega.” Jared turned slowly around. The two guards were standing on the other side of the creek approximately 25 yards away from where Jared had limped. Obviously they were told to respect the border, because they didn’t make any attempt to cross over.  
“Look at you.” The alpha called to Jared. “You’re hurt. You need care. We help you. Come here. Come with us.”  
“No.” Jared fought with everything to overcome the call of the alpha.  
The two were startled, Jared managed a grin “I rather die out here than be raped to death by some alpha assholes.”  
It took Jared less effort to turn around and hobble uphill again. He could hear the guard calling after him but they didn’t come after him.  
It had felt good to deny the call of the alpha voice, even if his body was trembling. 

When Jared had reached the top of the valley he turned around and looked back. The guards had retreaded a couple of yards and Jared could see a Jeep coming towards them.  
He had made it!  
He was in California!  
He was free man again!  
Jared turned away from his former homeland and headed into the dark woods again searching for a street or any signs of civilization. 

Jared didn’t know how much time had past but suddenly thru the blowing wind and snow he saw a lookout.  
Jared knew where he was!  
This was the Cement Ridge Lookout Chad had told him about. He was way too much north! It was on the end of a gravel road and two cars were parked around it. Among the parked cars Jared discovered the old white Civic. With new spirit and strength he thought he didn’t had Jared stumbled to the building. 

Years of training and conditioning had made Jared’s movements silent. He opened the door and heard Chad’s voice: “Please my friend is out there. Help me to find him! Please! Isn’t that your job?” Jared suppressed a smile only Chad could ask for help and threaten someone in the same moment. 

“Boy, look outside. You can barley see four yards ahead. How should we… Shit!” The man had turned a little bit and had discovered Jared standing in the door. 

“Jared!” Chad called out rushing to his friend and hugging him fiercely.  
“Sorry I lost the way.” Jared said. He didn’t know what he should do: should he kneel (probably not) could he come in (maybe yes).

“Come in.” a beta dressed in hiking gear said. He had shoulder long hair and blue eyes. “My name is Chris Kane and this is my friend Steve Carlson. Take a seat. Would it be okay if Steve checks you over he knows the first aid? It looks like you had quite an adventures journey.” 

Jared understood that the beta Kane tried for non-threatening and friendly but the trouble was that he looked quiet like a fighter with his broad shoulders and fast movements and in Jared’s experience fast movements meant beatings and pain. 

He looked at his friend and Chad nodded encouragingly but before Jared could take another step his legs gave out under him and he fell to his knees. With a leap the other two men were also by his side, carrying him to a cot. 

He heard frost bits, frozen fingers and toes and knew what ever they would do to him it would hurt. So he went to that place inside his head where nothing could reach him. The place Misha had led the way.


	4. The Center

Chapter 4: The center  
Back than: five years earlier.  
Names hold a value. They give you an identity and purpose. So the first thing they took was his name.   
He was no longer Jared or JT or Jay; he was just omega or slave and on some occasions bitch. 

Jared wasn’t stupid, he knew he was manipulated. They were working with the stick and carrot method. Problem was, he didn’t knew what to do against it and so he couldn’t help but to trust Misha, when he picked him up after Jared was flogged or strapped on a breeding bench for hours and fucked by a fucking machine till he came dry. 

Jared also knew that Jason Teague had given the center 10 days to break him. The thing was, after 10 days this hell wouldn’t end, no matter what he did. If he fought the beatings (or as they preferred to call them spankings) just more guards were called in to hold him down. Jared figured he needed another coping technique, if he didn’t want to become a mindless omega slave.   
Especially after their visit at the doctor.  
It was the end of Jared’s and Tom’s second day in the center. They just endured boring hours with Misha an how to move without making a noise or move in a gracile and enchanting way or kneel for hours unmoving next to your alpha. The lessons with Misha were boring but at least they weren’t beaten or raped by a mechanic dildo. 

Jared still didn’t know what kind of enhancement was done to him because he wasn’t allowed to take the terrible pink jumpsuit off. As far as he knew except for his left arm he was unharmed. And while he and Tom talked for a lot, in dark hours of the night both fighting sleep because they feared the nightmares, the enhancement were never mentioned between them. He figured he had the Teague family crest tattooed there. 

So Jared waited patiently by the door for Misha and Tom as he watched Tom make his way slowly to them. Tom had a lot of problems fallowing the basic slave training, but Jared figured that was mostly due his still healing wounds. 

“We go and see the doctor now.” Misha said as casual as possible. Jared and Tom were both petrified but before they could move, the always present guards grabbed them and shoved them into the examine room. 

Today there was only one examines table and Jared was taken to it and secured on it. Misha was standing by his head and stroking Jared’s hair.   
“You must relax. The doctor just needs to check if everything is okay and then I have a surprise for you.” He promised Jared. The doctor cut away the jump suit after he forced Jared’s legs in the stir ups. He pulled the plug out and put his finger in Jared’s opening.  
“A little bit tender, but no tearing. It looks like the natural lubrication is starting. He should respond to the alpha voice by tomorrow.” Without further ado he shoved a wand of an ultra sonic in Jared, whirling it around “Everything looks normal, the development is complete it is an omega now.” He said pulling it out.

Jared was raised from the table and Misha led him naked to a large object that was hidden under a large curtain.   
“I promised you a surprise.” He reminded “And here it is.”

With this he pulled the curtain away and Jared saw himself in the mirror. All his hair, except on his head and eye brown had been removed. On his left arm was the tattoo of the Teague family crest. His junk seemed normal and intact but when Jared looked in his face he almost didn’t recognized himself anymore. His arm hadn’t been the only place where he was tattooed now. His eyes had black eyeliner tattooed, his lips had been repainted with a sparkly pink, in his opinion he looked like the slutty stripper version of himself. 

What had they done?  
That wasn’t his face anymore. His knees gave out under him and he kneeled naked before the mirror.

Misha looked surprised. “I thought you might like it. You look great.”  
Before Jared could answer they heard a terrible sound – Tom.  
“No!” he screamed “No! No! No!”  
While Jared had been busy looking himself in the mirror they had Tom strapped to the table and the doctor had removed the padding. It was for Tom the first time to see what they had done to him. And the damage or enhancements as they called it was extensive. 

His dick was barley three inches long his balls where gone and a large branding set in the middle of his chest. His nipples looked swollen and maybe a little bit infected and each had a ring thru them. 

The guards pushed Jared away from the mirror and dragged Tom before it.   
“This is the new you. Learn to embrace the change and honor your alpha.” Misha told a crying and screaming Tom. The guards had to carry them back to their cell, Jared was still too shocked and Misha helped him walk. Tom got a light sedative and they dropped the weakly struggling omega on his cot.

“Where is my jump suit?” Jared asked tiredly. He was still naked and thought they might have forgotten to give him a new one.   
“No more cloth. An omega is mostly naked so it can service its master. You have to get use to it.” Misha told them.   
“Then why are you wearing briefs?” Jared asked.  
“This is what my master gives me to do my duty.”

Tom and Jared exchanged a look they needed to know how Misha was dealing with all that shit.  
“Why do you help them?” Jared asked.  
“This is my life, my task.” Misha answered simply.  
“But …” Tom started.  
“No buts we have to accept what we can’t change. This is your life now, get use to it.” a little bit of steel crept in his voice. “The lights will be out in ten, you better get ready.”   
And with that Misha left them alone for tonight. 

In the darkness of that night Tom confessed to Jared: “Jared, I don’t know. I feel like they are ripping me apart. The night when we were raped and turned never ended. They are still raping us. Daily. They might call it different but it’s still the same.” 

Jared could hear that Tom was crying and he had to fight not to give in to despair. “Tom please you got to stay positive. We have to get thru this and than…”  
“Jared there is no and than. Have you seen me? Did you see what they did to me? Even if we could get out of here it will never be as it was before. There is only enslavement waiting for us. Do you think Jason Teague will allow you to go to college? Or see your family?” 

Jared didn’t know what he should say to this, because basically he knew Tom was right. But he wasn’t willing to give up hope yet.

 

The next morning Jared found Tom lifeless body hanging from on of the hooks on the ceiling. He had used his blanket to make a rope. With his blood he had painted “NO!” on the wall.

Jared was crying over his friend. It felt like Tom had abandoned Jared. He knew that was bull shit but he still felt that way. 

After Tom’s suicide the center seemed on hell bent not to give Jared a minute alone. Constantly he was watched by the guards or Misha. 

Misha had shown up after Tom’s death with a blue eye and still bleeding whipping marks. He laid down carefully on one of the unused cots. “The lights will be out in ten minutes.” He said.  
“What happened?” Jared whispered to Misha into the darkness.   
“My master,” Misha explained “was very unhappy to report to Master Rosenbaum the omegas demise. As a trainer I should have known what Tom was up to and should have informed my master.”   
“I didn’t know what he was up to. But what do you guys expect? You take everything we know and love, we are beaten and raped but than we’re suppose to love our master and do everything to please him?” Jared asked on an intellectual level he was truly curious how that should work. Right now give him a gun and he would kill the bastard that turned him and everybody in his way.  
“It gets easier believe me once … you will see.” Misha answered turning on his cot and ending the conversation. 

 

The next day while Jared practice kneeling with Misha a guard came in; this guard was an alpha tall, broad and sent Misha with a nod out. Jared tried to hold his position, but the man in front of him ordered him with a voice that left Jared no choice: “Come here.” When Jared wanted to get up he added “who said something about walking? Crawl! Like the scum you are!” 

It was the first time some one used his Alpha voice on Jared and it was the most frightening thing he ever experienced. Like his body was on autopilot and his mind had taken the backseat. He got on his hands and knees and crawled like ordered to the waiting alpha.   
“Open my pants and suck me.” He ordered. Jared didn’t want to, he wanted to push the guy away and tell him to suck himself but his body left him no choice he reached out and opened the jeans of the man before him. His cock sprung free almost slapping Jared in the face.   
“Eager much bitch?” he asked.   
Jared raised himself a little bit on his knees and took the member in his mouth. It tasted like piss and sweat but Jared couldn’t spit it out so he hurried to suck the guy off and finish his task.  
“You’re such a good bitch, this is where you belong: naked on your knees servicing an alpha. You must have been a poor excuse of an alpha when you have so much fun sucking other alphas cock.”   
He grabbed Jared’s head rammed his cock four five times down Jared’s throat before he came without his knot forming.  
“Gosh I wish I could knot you, but alpha Teague was strict on this. He wants you trained and broken but not knotted again. Guess he’ll do it when your heat starts in a couple of days.”  
He pulled out and patted Jared like a good dog on the head before he turned around and left Jared. 

As soon as the alpha closed the door behind him Jared curled in on himself. 

After a couple of minutes another man came in and ordered him on his knees and the whole thing repeated itself and than again and again and again till Jared lost all count and only moved from one cock to the next.

What had he become? Last week he wanted to go to college and this week he was naked on his knees, sucking of men that didn’t even bothered to introduce them self. 

Jared lost all sense of himself; a naked omega eager to please the alpha before him. After hours or days Jared didn’t knew and didn’t cared how much time had past he was picked up by strong arms and carried to the shower stalls. He was washed and than ordered to lay down on a cot.

It was in the middle of the night when Jared woke up from a dreamless sleep.   
“Jared, Jared can you hear me? Wake up please.”   
He knew that voice. Slowly Jared opened his eyes staring uncomprehending at Chad’s face.   
“Chad?” not the brightest thing to ask.  
“Jared, Jared thank god. I need you to listen closely to me. I work here now as a cleaning help on the night shift. In four days your father will wait outside and we make a run for the border. Do you hear me?”   
“My father?” also not a smart thing to ask.  
“Yes your father. He needs a little bit more time to organize a car and papers. So in four days, okay?”   
“In four days.” Jared repeated.   
“Just so you know you didn’t dream this.”   
Chad got a marker out and painted a C on Jared’s palm. “I have to go now they are watching this wing. I hope I can come back tomorrow.”   
And with that Chad slipped out of the room. Jared looked around he had expected Misha to be here but the other omega was gone and his cot was untouched. Jared closed his eyes as sleep claimed him again. 

The next morning Jared was still unfocused and not sure if he had dreamed everything but when he looked at his palm he saw the “C” Chad had written there. 

Jared held hope that yesterday had been a one time thing. He went with Misha again and he practiced kneeling and getting up without a sound. But after an hour the alpha from yesterday entered again. He ordered with his alpha voice Jared to fallow him and the two of them went to the room with the fucking machine.  
“Get on the bench.” He was ordered.  
Jared laid down his stomach on the bench and his arms and legs were bound the four legs of the bench. The alpha went around Jared stroking and touching him.  
“Stay still.” He ordered when Jared tried to squirm away. “I heard you were kind of out after our session yesterday. Let me help you to remember. Come in!” he called and alpha after alpha entered the small room. After ten Jared lost count.  
“You serviced them all yesterday, so you’ll do the same today but for practice reason we add the fucking machine. Look I put an extra large dildo on it. I heard Mr. Teague is quite large, so you have to get use to it.”   
With that he switched the machine on and the first alpha stepped before Jared “Open up slave.” 

Jared’s world became pain and humiliation again; his mind breaking down under the pressure of the words that were said and the things that were done to him. 

After an eternity he was released from the bench and carried to the showers again. Misha washed his hair, talking to him in a low voice. There was a strange whimpering and it really bothered Jared. It took him a while to figure out he made that noise. He tried to stop it but he couldn’t.   
“Jared you got to stop. We are here in the shower for over an hour. We need to get out. They will silence you, if you don’t stop.” It took Jared several minutes but finally he was quiet. 

Misha wrapped some towels around him and led him back to his room. Jared sat on his cot rocking back and forth his eyes looking unfocused in the distance. 

“Jared come on, you got to focus. I tell you my secret okay, but you have to look at me.” Misha pleaded kneeling before Jared. It took Jared some more minutes but finally he looked into Misha’s eyes and his soul slipped a little bit back into his body.  
“There you are.” Misha said pushing one of Jared’s locks behind his ears. “I tell you something okay? It’s a big secret. It’s my secret.” Misha whispered in Jared’s ear while still stroking his hair.   
“I never told this anybody before but I tell you now. Many omegas lose their soul; they are just an empty shell. They go away and leave their body behind just like you did. This is was breaking an omega means killing his spirit, his soul.”   
A tear ran down Jared’s cheek, yes he knew this feeling.  
“But there is another way.” Misha continued whispering. “Create a place in your mind, where you put all of your self. A place no one can reach you and nobody can touch you. A place just for you, where you escape to. Where you hide from the alphas.”   
“Misha?” Jared asked in a low voice “Are you…”  
“Did you understand what I told you?” Misha asked urgent but still in a hushed voice; his blue eyes boring into Jared’s ones.   
“Yes.” Jared nodded.  
“Good.”   
Jared glanced at his palm, when this wasn’t a dream and Chad last night hadn’t been a dream either than… than Chad would rescue him before he was taken to Teague. There was still hope he wouldn’t give up like Tom had done. 

They weren’t really friends, because they couldn’t be, but Misha became the closest thing to a friend during his time in the center. By night Jared would wait till Chad came to his room and they would talk for a couple of minutes before Chad had to leave again. Jared had even asked if they could take Misha with them and Chad had promised that they would take Misha with them.

Then one morning an unknown woman stepped into Jared’s room and handed him one of those pink jump suits. “Your alpha is here to pick you up.”  
They had run out of time.


	5. Refuge

Chapter 5: Refuge  
Now: Omega Refuge,   
San Diego   
Jared looked out of his window. The Omega Refuge was located in the cliffs of La Jolla close to the famous clinic. The center – no – refuge was surrounded by Torrey Pines and Jared enjoyed the feeling being able to walk outside again, even if he hadn’t done it now. 

It was two weeks since he had crossed the border. Neither Jared nor Chad had expected that California had established a kind of protocol to help escaped omegas and their helpers. So after Jared had been warmed up enough Chris and Steve had taken Jared and Chad to Sundance and two days later their transfer to San Diego had been arranged. 

To Jared’s and Chad’s surprise Steve and Chris had accompanied them, always staying by their sides guarding and helping them. Jared didn’t know if he should view them as guards. They didn’t felt like guards, more like friends, but sure as hell sometimes they acted like guards. 

All runaway omegas were brought to the San Diego Omega Refuge. The refuge provided a protected space were they could heal. It had room for about 50 omegas but at far as Jared knew only about 20 places were occupied at the moment. 

Chad stayed in a room next to Jared he was looking into some job options and searched for an apartment where he and Jared could move in once their time in the refuge was up.

Physically Jared was as good as new. His feet, hands, head and nose had healed nicely. The frost bits were healing without further damage; only leaving new tender tissue behind. Mentally he wasn’t so sure. He avoided mirrors not liking the way he looked. He skipped the shower not wanting to see and touch his naked body. But the thing he dread the most was his upcoming heat. He guessed he had probably four to six weeks before the first symptoms would show. 

There was a knock at his door. “Come in.” he called.

The door opened and Jared was suddenly face to face with his alpha!  
How had he found him?  
Had Jared to go back with him?  
Jared didn’t knew should he sink to his knees and beg for forgiveness or should he try and run and since he didn’t knew what to do he just stared at the man. 

“Hello Mr. Padalecki, my name is Dr. Jensen Ackles. I’m your appointed counselor.”   
“Hello.” Jared said weakly starring at the real life doppelganger of his alpha.  
The counselor didn’t seem to mind.

“I talked to Mr. Kane and Mr. Carlson; they were really impressed by what you had done.”  
“What I had done?” Jared asked still staring in those seemingly familiar eyes, but than it hit him, the man in front of him wasn’t an alpha, he was a beta!  
“Yes hiking for hours thru the night in the middle of a really bad blizzard; and all this barefoot and bleeding.”  
“I lost my shoes while crossing the border.” Jared explained his look drifted to the window again.   
“Would you like to go outside? It’s a wonderful day. We can walk around the garden and maybe talk a little bit.” The young counselor proposed.  
Jared nodded his agreement, the sun was shining it was a beautiful day. Why stay inside? 

 

Jensen looked at the young man in front of him. With his fox tilted eyes and his almost exotic features it was no wonder he had been turned. What the young man in front of him probably didn’t know was the kind of political uproar he had created with his flight. But that wasn’t Jensen’s concern right now. 

With his 29 years Jensen was the youngest of the six appointed counselors for omega refugees. His friends Chris Kane and Steve Carlson had called him and asked if he could be assigned to this case.   
It was by pure chance that Chris and Steve were up there in Wyoming. They were both lawyers here in San Diego, but had been on a weekend trip when they were caught up in the middle of an early snowstorm. They had sought shelter in the Cement Ridge Lookout where they met first Mr. Chad Murray and later Mr. Jared Padalecki.   
Yes sometimes life was unpredictable. 

Jensen worked in the refuge for two years. And since last year his supervisor Jeff Morgan trusted him with his own cases. He loved his work; he loved to help people to heal mentally and start a new live in a new country. 

This was why he was quite intrigues in the omega before him; he wasn’t the usual omega Jensen would work with. 

Usually the omegas that came into the refuge could be fit in three categories.   
First the usual omegas that made it over the border were freshly turned and had managed to run away, before they felt slave to the alpha voice.   
Second most omegas came from locations close to the border.   
Third the Californian government had started a couple years ago to buy omegas free. These omegas had become too old or “defective” for their masters taste and were supposed to put down. Poor souls damaged in body and mind. With patients like these Jensen saw it as an improvement when they stopped kneeling naked on the floor. A success was when they started speaking on their own. The administration didn’t have any numbers how many omegas were still put down, and Jensen had chosen to believe they were buying all of them. 

Jared didn’t fit any of these categories. This young man and his friend had traveled for three days all across the Texas territory and than had crossed the border in the middle of a snow storm. Jared was still young and attractive how had he got away? And how come he was still functioning like a normal human being? 

“So Jared, is it okay when I call you Jared?” Jared nodded his agreement. “I’m Jensen. Would you like to tell me something about you?”  
Jared looked in Jensens eyes and thinking, contemplating. After a while the omega seems to have come up with an answer: “I’m 23 years old.”  
Jensen had to suppress a smile, was Jared making fun of him?   
“Do you have family Jared?”   
Again Jared thought about Jensen’s question, like he expected a trap or double meaning.  
“Omegas don’t have families, they have masters.” He answered finally.  
“Hm Chad told me your family was involved in an escape attempt.”  
Waiting one, two, three heartbeats but still holding Jensen’s gaze with eyes that seemed to change constantly their color he finally answered: “We were too late by one day. The next time I saw my former family was when I was collared. After that… there was only Chad.


	6. Heat, home and other lies

Chapter 6: Heat, home and other lies  
Back than five years earlier:  
The manor where Jason Teague lived in had been his family home for more than 100 years. It stood up on a hill surrounded by a park on the outer skirts of Huston. 

Jared had no idea how he got to Huston; he had been snatched of the street in San Antonio. Well obviously they had made the trip while he had been unconscious after his turning. Now that he thought about, San Antonio didn’t have an omega center. 

His Alpha had picked him up at the center with a limo, than he had got in and had ordered Jared to kneel between his legs putting a training collar around his neck. Than he had opened his pants took out his cock and ordered Jared to keep it nice and warm. Five minutes before they arrived at the manor Alpha had ordered Jared to finish and clean him, a task Jared barley managed to finish in time. 

They stopped at the main entrance and got out of the limo, before they entered the house, Jason ordered in his alpha voice: “You’re never allowed to be outside alone. Do you understand?”   
“Yes alpha.”   
“Fallow me.” 

The manor was huge and cold, a butler appeared out of no where.  
“Ah James, this is my omega. You’re not allowed to touch him but you’ll feed him once or twice a day. Prepare for a collar party in one week. We are upstairs; I have an omega to get pregnant.”

With that he hooked a finger in Jared’s collar and pulled him upstairs.   
“This is the master bedroom. If we are in here you’re naked and on the bed.” Pointing to other doors he continued “This is the bathroom, you’re allowed to use it to clean your self when I’m not using it. This is the omega room.” He said pointing to a small door opposite from the bathroom door.   
“But now get naked and on the bed.” The alpha ordered “Omega present.”   
Jared stripped out of his jumpsuit and crawled on the bed. He got on his hands and knees and lowered his chest to the bed, pushing his but in the air.   
“They left you plugged in the center?”   
“Yes alpha.”   
He yanked the plug out and shoved his fingers inside.   
“God you’re so hot and wet for me.”   
Without more preparation the alpha removed his fingers took his cock out and pushed in. 

Jared wanted to scream, he wanted to fight, but instead his body submitted to the alpha. In this moment he realized, if he didn’t create the place Misha had talked about, he would die; maybe not his body but sure his mind and soul.

So while the alpha started to fuck him faster and faster, Jared’s mind went away to the nice place Misha had talked about, just leaving enough thoughts behind so he could follow orders.

 

Jared didn’t know how often they had sex that first night, the alpha had pushed him out of the bed somewhere around 3 a.m. and Jared had dared to take a shower before going to the omega room. It wasn’t really a room, more a closet with a simple bed and a drawer for his belongings (not that he had anything). 

The next morning came and he felt hot and his skin itched.   
His heat had started. 

If Jared didn’t already know, that being an omega sucked, his heat would have told him. If he hadn’t found that place for him, he would have gone crazy. 

The heat hurt, his head hurt, his bones hurt, his dick and his ass, everything hurt. The heat was hot and cold, one moment he would burn up with a fever and the next he was freezing cold. And the heat made him grave an alpha, for sex, for smell, for touch, for everything. He wanted to hate his heat and what it made him do, but with enough distance and viewing it from his place, he realized it was just like the Alpha voice, something he had no control over, something that was done to him.

His heat lasted five days, at the end of that time there was the collaring party scheduled. Jared didn’t know what to expect, he had spent all his time in the master bedroom, in the bathroom or in the omega room. 

On the day of the party, James came into his room and told him: “Omega, take a shower and dress in the cloth on your bed.” After the shower Jared went to his room and found the clothing. They were a light pink and blue with silver in between. The tunica was quite transparent and the white tight pants at least one number to small for Jared. He just got finished dressing when another person knocked on this door. This time it was a young woman.   
“I’m here to make you pretty, omega follow me.” Jared had no desire to be made “pretty” but like everything else it wasn’t his choice to make. He got up and followed the woman.  
“Wow you’re tall; I think Mr. Teague plans to impress everybody with you tonight.” They went into another bathroom where she did Jared’s hair and put some makeup on him. Jared watched with horror, how his already foreign face became even more estrange. 

From his place he could admit, that the result of her work was stunning, but it had nothing to do with Jared. 

Jared watched the people arrive from the small window in his room. To his big surprise he had seen his father; mother and brother join the other guests. 

Jared was called downstairs a couple of hours later, after sun set. There were at least a hundred people in the house and they all formed some kind of alley for Jared to walk through. 

“Omega, come here.” Jared heard the voice of his alpha and just followed. God! How he hated his body and what he had become. Jason was waiting outside by the pool. The last couple of meters were illuminated by torches, also forming a half circle and in the middle was Jason waiting for the omega to arrive.  
“Omega, kneel” he ordered Jared.  
Jared wanted to cry, to scream and shout, he wanted to ask for help or kill the alpha. Instead he kneeled gracefully before the man that had raped and enslaved him.  
“Hold still and don’t move.” His alpha whispered in his ear, so no one else could hear it. 

“I invited you all today to bear witness of the collaring of this omega.” The alpha addressed his entire guest. “As a 32 year old alpha I searched for years to find the right one. The one that would challenge me, fight me fiercely but would submit beautifully once I established my dominance.”   
A little laughter was heard and some people clapped.  
“Omega, stand up strait!” Jared got on his feet and stood up to his full high. Some of the guest gasped when they saw Jared was almost as tall as Jason.  
“No I didn’t want some petit and delicate omega. I wanted to proof to my fiends and enemies that I’m a fighter just like my father and grand father have been. I follow the old ways. The right of the strongest guarantees the survival of the fittest.  
We see everyday on the TV what happens if you give the country to betas, like they did in California! They have a woman for President! A beta! Can you belief that?” 

Many guest called “No!” a lot of them laughed at the thought of a beta for President. The alpha motioned Jared to kneel at his feet again. 

“As a lone alpha you can’t run for any kind of office, you got to have an omega. This is why I despite of my heritage never went into politics. This has changed!   
So today I announce that I’ll run for the office of the senator of Texas!   
I collar this splendid omega and discloser that my omega is pregnant after his first heat.”  
The alpha took a black shiny collar out of his pocket and fastened it around Jared’s neck. He grabbed Jared by the collar and yanked him up in a bruising kiss, than he turned Jared around, pressing Jared’s back against his chest and tore the tunica open, exposing Jared’s body to all guests.   
Thunderous applause was given from all the guests, Jason offered a little bow, than he clipped a leash on Jared’s collar and led him to the guests to accept the offered congratulations. 

Jared was shocked he was pregnant? No! This couldn’t be. Jared was sure Jason was lying.

Suddenly Jared found himself in front of his family.  
“Kneel! Eyes down.” The alpha ordered and Jared’s body followed suit.  
“Mr. and Mrs. Padalecki thank you for taking the time to come here. As you can see I take good care of what is mine.”  
“He’s … he’s pregnant?” his mother asked and her voice sounded like tears and Jared didn’t dare to look up.  
“Yes, I’ll be a father in a couple of month. Don’t you think that he makes a splendid omega?”  
“I would like to talk to my brother alone.” Jared heard his brother.  
“I’m sorry but I won’t let my pregnant omega alone with another alpha. He is no longer your brother, he’s an omega. Didn’t you had some offers for his turning before he met me?” his alpha asked.  
“That isn’t common form where we are.” His brother replayed coolly.   
“Ah yes.” Jason said a little bit irritated. And that he repeated the same story he had spread the whole evening among his guests “Well, it was a traditional turning fight. Two alphas meet, two alphas fight, one wins the other one becomes an omega.”   
A little bit lower he added:”And I’m sure even in your backwater town you know what that means.”  
He turned to his father, who had remained silent “I heard your company got the big job for the shopping mall. Congratulation, you’re a lucky man, Sir.”   
“Yes, thank you. It was unexpected that we were considered. I have to hire more people. Thank you for your help Mr. Teague.”   
“I always pay my dues, Sir. Enjoy the party. Omega come.” And without a glance back Jared followed his alpha on the leash.   
“What did you do?” He heard his mother and brother ask his father.  
“Nothing. I could do nothing. The law is on his side, I only took what I could get. Jared is lost but I still have a family and a business to care about and…”   
Jared didn’t hear more he had just learned he had no family any more.

 

It was a handful days later. Jared had spent the nights screaming in pillow and kicking his mattress for the betray and unfairness of what was his life now. 

This day he spent on his knees cock warming his alpha. Jason had held several meetings with lobbyist and they were all really impressed with Teague show of dominance, assuring him that they would support every run for an office. With a name like his and his now public interest in politics one or two had already mentioned the presidency in some years. 

Now it was in the middle of the night. Jason had knotted Jared and had than gone to sleep, leaving Jared wide awake. After the knot had slipped free, Jared got up and stood for a moment by the bed. He looked at the sleeping alpha. 

How easy would it be to slit his throat?   
But Jared wasn’t a murderer. And than what? As an omega, he wouldn’t get a fair trail, he wasn’t allowed to travel or leave the house on his own so running away wasn’t an option. And what if he was really pregnant? Jail was an even worse hell as the one he lived in now. 

“You lied to them Jason.” Jared whispered, honest hate and anger flashed in his eyes, “There was no honorable fight. You didn’t break me; you let other people do your dirty work. And I think you lied about me being pregnant. You just want to impress those other assholes with your manliness.”   
The alpha mumbled something in his sleep; Jared threw a last look at the sleeping man, monster, and alpha. A small smile flashed across Jared’s features; from now on for him alpha would mean asshole. He turned around and went to the bathroom to clean him self and get some sleep.


	7. New ways

Chapter 7: New ways  
Now   
La Jolla, omega refuge  
Jensen and Jared were sitting in Jensen’s office, a warm breeze came thru the open window and Jensen hoped the atmosphere would help Jared to relax and open up.   
“As I told you Jared, most omegas are different, sometime catatonic, after what you experienced, why do you think you’re different?”   
Jared looked at Jensen with his multi colored eyes. Jensen had learned in the last couple of days he had worked with Jared, that Jared was extremely controlled. There was never a spontaneous reaction. He was always controlled and thought about his reactions.   
“There was this omega in the center. His name was Misha. I think he belonged to Master Sheppard. I was in a really bad place after … after this one day and I think he was afraid that I would kill myself like Tom had done and so he told me his secret.”  
“And what was his secret?” Jensen asked curious.   
“I can’t tell you. If I tell you, you would write it in your report and than the alphas would learn about it and many omegas … had to suffer because they … can’t … Sorry I can’t” Jensen nodded his understanding, he also had learned that Jared was very protective of the few people he saw as friends and even if Jared denied it, he was sure this Misha had been a friend to Jared.   
“If you could make a wish Jared, what would that be?”   
“World peace?”   
Jensen had to smile involuntary, Jared was sharp and had a wicked sense of humor, it wouldn’t be hard to fall for him.  
“And on a more private level?” Jensen tried again.  
“Avoid alpha that evening. Avoid being turned. Avoid becoming a slave to some alpha. Go to college. Get a degree. Start my own live. You know the usual stuff betas do and omegas have no right to.”  
“Here in California omegas are allowed to study or work.” Jensen objected.   
Jared barked a laugh but it sounded bitter and harsh.  
“Have you seen what kind of college classes are for omegas? Housekeeping, child care, family health!”   
“What is wrong with that?” Jensen wanted to know.   
“Nothing but it put an omega in a box. I thought about studying architecture before. Can I study architecture here?”  
“I don’t know Jared. I have to check that. I have never met an omega who wanted to be an architect.”   
“What about medicine?” Jared challenged.  
“Yes! Jensen supplied happy for something positive “there are nurse schools for omegas and if you like I can…”   
“But what is, if I want to become a doctor? A surgeon? Or politician? Or lawyer? Jensen if I have to be honest with you, you got to be honest with me. You have to face the truth, that even in California alpha, betas and omegas aren’t equal. Alphas and betas, yes; but omegas are encourage to find an alpha or beta of their choice and put as many pups as possible in the world. We are free to walk but we’re discouraged on the way.  
I think our time is up.”  
With that Jared got up and left Jensen’s office. 

 

Jensen took a deep breath. Before he had started working in the refuge he had never met an omega. There were very few omegas around, less than 0,1% of the population. Maybe they were treating them a little bit special because they were. 

Jensen decided to do what he always did when he needed guidance; he went to Dr. Jeff Morgan.   
“Come in.” he heard after he had knocked.   
Jensen took a seat in front of Jeff’s desk.   
“Do we treat omegas as equals?” he asked without preamble.   
“Hi, Jensen nice to see you. I’m good, thanks for asking. I guess you had just finished your meeting with Jared?”  
“Yes and he said, that omegas are not treated as equals in California either.”  
“He’s a very smart guy your Jared. I guess the honest answer is: he is right. By law we’re all equals. But this state is run by betas, you have to life with prejudice when you’re an alpha but even worse when you’re an omega. Our successful alphas are athletes or broker or CEO´s. They work in places where we expect and encourage competition and than we call it successfully integrated alphas. Can you imagine an alpha working as a kindergarten teacher or nurse? Probably not.   
With omegas it is even worse. We see them as victims to circumstances, to love or even worse to rape, that’s why there are so few around. Your patient Jared doesn’t want to be a victim and he is fighting for it.”  
“Maybe you should take over Jeff. I’m not sure if I can help Jared.”  
“You’re doing fine Jensen. That he makes you questioning yourself and our system isn’t a bad thing. But I read your reports and there is one very serious issue you have to address with your patient.”  
“Did the police called again?” Jensen inquired.   
“What? No. Yes. They have but we got time on that front I think. No here in the latest Science Magazine is a treatment mentioned that might be interesting for Jared.”  
“Don’t you think this is some kind of radical?” Jensen asked after he skipped over the article.  
“That isn’t for you to decide. I think that Jared might be interested in any kind of choice he is given.”  
“What about the police?”  
“What about it? It wouldn’t change a thing.  
“Thank you Jeff, you’re the best.”  
“I know.” Jeff answered with a big grin on his face.

 

Jared went to the gym. He needed to get some frustration out and he figured a work out was a good way to do it. Since he was allowed out of bed, he had started to get into shape again. Running on the treadmill or using the stepper. But today he felt more like punching something. The punching bag was probably the least used utensil in the gym. 

He started slowly; no one had ever thought him how to use it. But he had watched “Rocky” several times. Soon he lost himself in a rhythm of punching the bag and retreat when it swung in his direction.

“Wow! Jared you must stop.”   
From far away he heard Chad. He held the punching bag out of Jared’s reach.  
“What are you doing? What did Dr. Sexy tell you?” his friend demanded to know. 

Jared looked down at his hands and they were all bloody and bruised.  
“I didn’t see that.” He said still a bit high from his work out.   
“Yeah, but sure as hell you’ll feel it tomorrow. Come on let’s take a shower and get ready for dinner.”  
“I take a shower later in my room.” Jared deflected.  
“Jared – buddy – you stink let’s get you cleaned up and than…”  
“Are you ordering me to shower in front of you?” Jared asked with a mean voice.  
“What? No! I just like to eat my dinner with someone who isn’t quite so smelly.”

Jared didn’t want to take a shower; even less he wanted Chad to see him naked. He didn’t want to see himself naked.   
“I run upstairs and take a shower, okay?”

Chad was irritated but Dr. Sexy; ahm Dr. Ackles had told him to be patient with his friend. Those five years of abuse didn’t vanish from one day to the next and that Jared would need time to heal. But still, sometimes Chad found himself looking at his friend and see the young alpha he had been. And these moments became more and more frequent.   
So he answered: “Yes sure. I’ll wait for you in the cafeteria.”

Jared went to his room, his hand throbbed with the beating of his heart, it was a good feeling. He undressed in a hurry and went strait to the shower. He turned the water on and stepped right under the water, washing his body as fast as possible. 

Jared was almost finished when his gaze fell on the tattoo on his arm and it seemed like the tattoo became a symbol for all his anger and frustration. He knew that he couldn’t wash it off, but he could try. 

Jared lost all sense of time; he didn’t feel the water turning cold, he didn’t heard Chad banging on his door, he didn’t saw Jensen and Chad breaking down his door. He only felt when two strong arms grabbed him and hauled him from the shower. 

Jensen wrapped him in warm towels: “Thank you Chad. I think I take over from here, but could you please bring us some sandwiches? Thank you.” Chad left them alone but not without throwing a worried looks at his friend.

“Come on Jared; let’s go into your room.”   
“I’m sorry.”   
“What are you apologizing for?”  
“I thought I was fine. I thought I had escaped; I thought I could start a new life, but I’m marked. I have Jason Teague written all over me. I’m trapped in a body that he forced on me. I hate how I look, I hate that I’m an omega; I hate what people expect of me. I’m free now, but I’m still trapped in this body. I was trying to wash him off.”

Jensen was surprised by the outburst but what surprised him more was that the main emotion of Jared wasn’t desperation no it was anger! This was a reaction he would expect from a beta or alpha but not from an omega. So he said: “Nobody expects you to be always strong Jared. We…”  
“I do! I don’t want to be a needy omega. I don’t want to be a victim. I hate to cry! It doesn’t help.”  
That was exactly what Jeff had told Jensen.  
“Jared we all have our ups and downs.”  
“When you’re an alpha or beta you have a bad day. If you’re an omega your just pathetic. I hate being an omega.”   
“Jared being an omega doesn’t mean the end of the world. Many omegas learn to life a happy and fulfilling live.”  
“As a child bearer.” Jared spat.  
“What’s wrong with that?” Jensen asked and for a second he wondered how Jared would look pregnant with his kid and how the kid might look. “God get a grip Ackles.” He thought angrily with him self. “No lusting after a patient who needs your help.”

“Nothing if you’re born a female beta.” He answered.  
Jared decided to change his argumentation so Jensen would understand.  
“Jensen did you always wanted to be a psychologist?”  
“Yes, I always wanted to help people.”  
“Imagine the law telling you, you can’t or worse your body is forced to change and because of that you can’t become a psychologist. Do you want kids, Jensen?”  
“Yes with the right partner, I would love to have a family.” With you having our kids Jensen had to stop himself.   
“Do you expect your partner to bear them?”   
“Well I’m not a female or omega. So I can’t bear children.”  
“Imagine” and Jared’s voice became low and hypnotic, almost like an alpha voice “I could change you. Jensen you’re an omega. You’re my bitch, I breed you, get you pregnant, I force you to have my pups.”  
Disgusted Jensen moved uncomfortable on his seat, he didn’t like the image Jared painted in his mind.  
“Kneel bitch!” Jared ordered Jensen.  
“Everybody around you knows, you deserved being turned, that you are my pretty bitch. That you’re happier now, but deep down you know they are wrong.” Jared continues in his hypnotic voice.

Jensen almost couldn’t breath, he remembered his first boyfriend many, many years ago he had told Jensen that he would make a pretty omega and that it was a shame he was born a beta so he couldn’t be turned.

“This is exactly how I feel. For me there is nothing to appreciate or even welcome. I feel disgusted and like a freak of nature.” All of a sudden Jared’s voice is cold, releasing Jensen from her hypnotic grip. 

Jensen was a little lost for words; but for the first time he felt a shadow of the horror Jared had endured. Maybe because Jared had told his story like he had forced it to Jensen that it touched Jensen like it had.   
It wasn’t the question why Jared didn’t want to be an omega; maybe it was the question why the other omegas weren’t fighting more. 

Jensen thought back to his “success stories”; omegas he had helped. The first that came to his mind was Osric Chau. He had been an omega that had escaped after his turning. He was petit, friendly and fit the idea of an omega exactly. The last thing he had heard from him was, that he ran a successful day care in Seattle and was dating a beta girl. Jensen remembered thinking that it was a shame he dated a beta girl because an alpha or beta man would had fit better. 

He hadn’t realized what a big hypocrite he was! That wasn’t how he wanted to be. He believed in equal rights and he could proof it to Jared.

“Jared maybe I shouldn’t tell you about it now, maybe I should give you more time but I just realized I have no right to decide for you.   
My boss Dr. Jeff Morgan showed me an article in a magazine about a new treatment. It is radical but I think you might be interested in it”. 

With new interest Jared sat up straighter to listen what Jensen explain to him.


	8. This isn’t me

Chapter 8: This isn’t me  
Back than: four and a half year ago  
Jared was throwing up. Again. He knew what that meant. He was pregnant. Well, alpha would be pleased.   
Time had lost its meaning.   
Jared hadn’t become pregnant as fast as the alpha had expected. Jared didn’t know what lies Alpha had told other people to explain that and frankly he didn’t care. Probably something along the lines that the stupid omega had lost the pups and that it was his entire fault. 

He lived with his alpha for several month now and the only times he had left the house or the upper floor was, when they went to a doctor appointment. His alpha wouldn’t belief that it could take some time to get pregnant. The test the doctors did to him on his alpha insistence had hurt and had been humiliating. But all showed the same result: Jared was healthy.

Jared’s private thoughts on that matter were, maybe his alpha wasn’t as potent as he claimed to be. He wouldn’t dare to say that loud, because the one doctor that had proposed to test his alpha also, had an blue eye and the threat of a law suite should he ever tell the press they had seen him.

But now as the hot summer became autumn Jared was finally pregnant. Yes alpha would be pleased. 

Jared waited for his alpha in the master bed room. He had dared to dress in a fluffy bathrobe and sit on the bed instead of being naked and laying on it.   
“Omega, get naked.” His alpha ordered him as he entered the room.  
“I think I’m pregnant.” Jared said   
“What?” his alpha asked as he stopped undressing himself.  
“I think I’m pregnant.” Jared repeated.  
“Are you sure? Never mind get dressed we go to Dr. Armstrong. I want to know if the pup is all right.”

The first five month of Jared’s pregnancy was body horror pure. His body changed so much thanks to the two aliens that occupied it together with Jared. His Alpha had been thrilled when he heard his omega was expecting twins.   
“Well that almost makes it up for taking so long to get pregnant.” He commented.

Than the face of Dr. Armstrong got more and more serious as Jared’s pregnancy progressed. His blood pressure was too high and than the trouble with his kidneys started and Dr. Armstrong described him aspirin. Jared never took aspirin well, he was allergic to it. But neither Dr. Armstrong nor his alpha cared if Jared couldn’t move because of his stomach cramps. They just wanted to make sure the pups were carried to terms. 

The alpha had lost all his sexual interest in Jared, not that Jared missed it, far from it! It showed Jared one more time that he meant nothing to his alpha but bearing his hires.

So Jared lay with cramps in his room miserable and alone day after day. He had started to sneak books in his room because it was so boring. He didn’t know if he was allowed or if his alpha cared enough to bother but he just kept them hidden.

It happened on Jared’s first “birthday” as an omega. The day had been particular boring; the alpha left Jared early in the morning. Not that Jared had expected some kind of celebration or that he felt like this day should be celebrated but his life had changed dramatically and some kind of recognition could be expected or? But no nothing. 

The cramps were getting worse and worse and Jared was just about to call James for help when heard the bedroom door open and two voices talking.  
“Shouldn’t we be quiet?” a female voice asked  
“Why?” his alpha asked.  
“Shouldn’t it rest because it’s carrying your pups?”   
“Oh how considered of you. He could rest all day, if he wakes up now – I couldn’t care less. He’s so big right now; it isn’t even fun to knot him anymore. I only fuck him from behind so I don’t have to see this fat stomach.”

Jared could hear some laughter and than the unmistakably noise of rhythmic movement on the bed. Jared felt sick to his stomach, another cramp hit him. Maybe these weren’t just cramps but contractions. 

Trying to make as less noise as possible, Jared got up and went looking for James. He found the butler in his little apartment in the basement.  
“I’m sorry to bother you James but I think I might have contractions.” Jared explained after he had knocked and entered.  
“It’s much too early omega, go back to bed.” The butler told him but not unfriendly.  
“I didn’t felt good all day and the cramps only got worse.”  
“I drive you to the hospital, but if this is a false alarm you clean the entrance hall tomorrow.”   
“Okay, but please James, I really don’t feel well.” Jared urged the older man on.

James and Jared had a strange relationship. Jared knew James could make his live much worse, but so far the older man had never been mean to Jared, more treating him like another servant. He brought him something to eat three times a day and had bought Jared the bathrobe, some pants and some shirts. He also turned an absolute blind eye on Jared taking books from the library up to his room. On the other side he never used Jared’s name just like the alpha or everybody else he referred to Jared as omega. 

 

They arrived at the hospital an hour later and were led right into an examination room. In the end James had broken all speed limits, when he saw Jared painting thru the pain.   
“Dr. Armstrong! I’m James, Mr. Jason Teague’s butler. I think his omega is having contractions.”  
“Where is Mr. Teague?” Dr. Armstrong asked.  
“He’s busy and can’t be disturbed. I have the authorization to deal with any issues concerning the omega.”  
“Okay, then lets see how the little guys are doing. Omega, undress and get on the table.”  
It was still humiliating for Jared to undress in front of other people.  
“Hurry up. I haven’t got all night.” Dr. Armstrong told Jared.

“I have some good news and some bad news for you.” Dr. Armstrong said to James as Jared sat up, considering getting dressed again. By now he was used to being ignored by other – normal – people.   
“Okay,” said James “I’m listening.”  
“The good news is: the pups are okay. They are a little bit on the small side but that is to expect as the omega is now only in his 34th week. The bad news are: he’s having contractions and the pups are not in the right position to be born. To make matters worse he’s on aspirin for weeks now. Aspirin makes the blood more fluid, which was good to keep the pups supplied with nutrition’s but is really bad for the omega during birth. He could loose a lot of blood.”

James and Jared exchanged a worried look.   
“What are the options doctors?” James asked.  
“We could wait till the omega gives natural birth, but I wouldn’t advise that. The other option is a C-section.”   
“So your advise is?” James asked a little bit impatient.  
“For the pups the C-section would be the best option. I don’t know how attached alpha Teague is to his omega, for him the natural birth would be the better option.” 

Jared had heard enough, he knew what James would decide – had to decide actually. Dr. Armstrong gave them a minute alone and went to prepare everything.

“I’m sorry Jared.” James whispered and he had actually tears in his eyes and was holding Jared’s hand “But if something happens to the pups’ he’ll kill us both. I’ll give order that they give you the best treatment but the first priorities are the pups.”  
Jared nodded what should he say? Again it wasn’t his choice or his decision. As they rolled him into the OP room a couple of minutes later his last conscious thought was: pleas let me survive this!

 

Jared came to in a hospital room. It was dark and he was very tiered, weak and thirsty. There was a glass of water on the nightstand but he couldn’t reach it.  
He fell asleep again staring at the water.

When he came to again, Chad was sitting by his side.  
“Hey!” he whispered “There you are again!”  
“Chad! What are you doing here?”  
“I came here as soon as I saw it on the news.” His friend replied.  
“On the news?” Jared asked.  
“Yes Teague is really getting a lot of attention from the press and the people. Alpha twins are rare. He is showing the twins off and uses them to promote his election.”  
“Could I get some water please?” Jared asked his friend.  
“Yes sure.” Chad helped him with the water.  
“How long have I been out? How are the twins?” Jared asked after he had some water.  
“The twins were born four days ago. You lost a lot of blood during the C-section and … well it didn’t looked too good for one or two days. I came here three days ago and only left when the stuff kicked me out.”  
“Was my alpha here and where are the twins?”  
“No James the butler came by several times he blames himself for your condition. The twins are two floors up in the neonatal ward. According to the news their baptism is scheduled next weekend at the manor.”  
“What about me? Am I okay? When can I see my babies?” Jared felt lost and weak and just wanted to see his babies.  
“I would take you with me right now and we could make a run for the border, but outside are literally hundreds of camera teams and a beta taking off with an omega would look too suspicious.”   
“I can’t go without my boys Chad. I want to see my babies. Please Chad can I see them? I would really like to hold them.”  
It broke Chad’s heard to hear Jared pleading to see the twins. Even more so when Teague showed pictures of the boys around but hadn’t bother to check on the person who had almost lost their live by giving birth. Chad had his supposition on what would happen next; Teague was officially dating Danneel Harries, so Teague would marry this Danneel and from Jared was only expect to pop out one alpha baby after another. But he couldn’t say that to his friend, maybe they got lucky and could get to the twins and than run away but that wasn’t very realistic. 

Jared didn’t get to hold his babies not this day or the next or any other day for the next week. He stayed in the room and watched his alpha and some beta Danneel giving interviews about the importance of the family and other traditional values while holding the twins in front of the cameras. 

Chad came everyday trying to cheer him up and also James showed up a couple of times. Chad told Jared about college and Jared longed for the independence and free choice Chad had.   
“I found my major” Chad told Jared “I’m studying business. I want to open my own company, swimming pools and so, a great way to meet cute, rich chicks.”  
Chad became serious: ”It might take some more time Jared but I get you away from Teague. Don’t give up; keep on fighting I won’t let you down again.”  
“When did you let me down?” Jared asked Chad was his most loyal friend, his only friend and family he had left.  
“When he took you, this bold guy was pointing a gun at me but I should have done something! Fight more, get help faster, I don’t know! And than the next time at the omega center I shouldn’t have wait for what ever plan your father had. I should have got you and run. I should…”  
“Chad you didn’t let me down. You’re here fighting with me. You’re the best friend someone could ask for.”

 

Going back to the manor was like a cold shower of reality. Too much had changed in these two weeks and nothing for the better for Jared. 

Jason had come in a big limousine to pick up the two boys, with a very attractive beta named Danneel on his arm. They both held the twins, looking like a picture book family. Jared could watch all that on the evening news. Danneel wasn’t living with Jason (yet) but it was clear that she saw herself as the mistress of the house. 

Jared was picked up by James. The good thing about that was, he was able to say good by to Chad this time. They promised each other AKF and Chad said he would find a way to see Jared more often. 

Jared and James got home before the alpha and the babies arrived. He was by the door when his alpha and Danneel came in carrying the two sleeping boys. With a sudden fear Jared realized he didn’t even know the names of his boys, but he could make it up to them now.

“What is he doing here?” Danneel asked his alpha “Didn’t you say he stayed mostly to himself in his room.”  
“Yes darling he does. Omega, what are you doing here?” his alpha wanted to know.  
“I wanted to see my babies.” Jared whispered and stepped carefully closer.  
“Your babies?” alpha asked his voice angry and Jared knew he was in trouble. “These two little alphas are my children. They belong to me! You have nothing to do with them. You just gave birth to them and even that you had to screw up! Do you have any idea how much I had to pay the hospital for your treatment?”  
“Darling don’t bother with him. Let us get the boys into their nursery.” Danneel said to Jared’s alpha.

And that was it. 

The baptism of the boys was celebrated with a big party. Only Jared wasn’t allowed to attend. James had mentioned that their names were Carl and Colin but Jared had retreaded to his place again. 

Two month later Danneel moved in and she and Jason Teague got married in December under a Christmas tree after Jason had won the election with flying colors. 

Danneel wasn’t mean to Jared; she viewed him more like a necessary in her business like marriage with Jason. When his first heat hit him after the birth of the twins in October, Danneel told the alpha to do what had to be done and went on a shopping trip to New York City with some other betas. She mostly ignored him and expected Jared to stay in his room and out of her sight. Jared and James became a good team sneaking Jared back into his room because the beta had come back too early. 

The only thing that would have bother Jared if he would have taken the time to think about it was, that he was not allow to be around the twins. In the first couple of month Jared had sneaked in the nursery and had held the boys. But Danneel caught him one night and he was for the first time punished by the alpha. 

The second time they caught him earned him another beating, two broken rips and a heavily bruised face. After that Jared didn’t dare to sneak in their room, he would watch Danneel or the always changing nannies playing with the boys in the garden. 

Jared couldn’t understand why he wasn’t allowed around his boys. He couldn’t be worse than all the nannies they had. 

James came to his aid again. He reasoned with Jason and Danneel that as an omega it was his nature to care about kids. Jason and Danneel didn’t like it and Jared knew that they feared that Colin and Carl could develop feelings and love for him. So Jared became the substituted nanny. Always when Jason or Danneel had fired a nanny again and that happened quiet often, Jared would step in and spend days with his sons playing, feeding and having fun with them, till a new nanny had been found and he was ordered back to his room again. 

Just another thing he had no control over and just had to accept. But this way he could spent at least a little time with Carl and Colin.

The only light were Chad’s visits. Officially Chad’s company was taking care of the pool, but just between Jared, Chad and James it took only half an hour to clean the pool but since he could charge 3 hours for the work left it two and a half hour for Jared and Chad to talk every four weeks. 

That was how Jared’s live went for the next two years and than the Christmas Party 2017 happened.


	9. A whole new life

Chapter 9: A whole new life  
Now  
Jensen was sitting with Jared in Dr. Morgan’s office. They were discussing the surgery and the involved procedure.   
“Jared this is your decision, but I want to make sure you understand what will be done. There is no way back.”  
“I understand Sir, and I’m grateful that you give me this opportunity.” Jared answered serious.  
“Jared, could you please explain in your own words the surgery.” Jeff asked sitting up and taking notes.  
“Certainly. If you and Dr. Ackles support my decision, you will contact Dr. Beaver in the Scripts Clinic. I will be sedated and than they’ll open my lower abdomen and remove the uterus, the ovary and the birth canal. The surgery takes about three hours and because of the usually high blood loss and the large impact on the patient the surgery is seen as a high risk. After the surgery I’ll be a beta. I’ll no longer be able to carry children but as a male beta I can sire them.”   
“Very good Jared, that was absolutely correct. I couldn’t explain it better.” Dr. Morgan complimented Jared. 

“Do you still want that Jared?” Jensen had to ask. 

As Jared had explained it was a high risk surgery and Jensen wasn’t sure if it was needed.

Jared could life as an omega.  
But no, that wasn’t right; Jared couldn’t live as an omega. Not without force, not without someone holding him down and taking the decision from him and Jensen didn’t want to be that person. Still he feared that something could happen to Jared.

“There is nothing I wish more for.” Jared answered and these ever chancing eyes bored into Jensen.   
“From me you get an okay. Jensen?” Morgan announced.  
“I… it’s Jared’s decision. He’s an adult and more than capable to decide for himself.”   
“But you don’t like the choice I make.” Jared accused Jensen, disappointment evident in his words.   
“It isn’t my choice but I’ll support every decision you make.”

 

Jensen entered the bar. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the darker interior. Chris and Steve waved him over.  
“You made it!” Chris said enthusiastic and shoved a beer bottle in Jensen’s hand.   
“I promised I wouldn’t miss your first live performance after years of abstinence.”   
“I almost expected you to bring Jared along. I would like to see the kid again. How is he doing? Has he said what his plans are? Was the police there to questioning him? And how is this crazy friend of him, this Chad guy? Could he transfer his College degree?” Steve ask and taking a big gulp from his bottle. 

Jensen was surprised this was a long speech for his usually quieter friend.   
“I … I … it’s against refuge policy and as long as Jared is on refuge premises the police have to wait with the questioning. Did the police talked to you?” Jensen asked his two friends.

“Yes we were interviewed for hours: from the police, from the ministry of foreign affairs, even some Texan rangers were there. But when we found Jared or better when he found us, he was half frozen to death. We warmed him up, brought him in a hospital and then to La Jolla. First we didn’t know who he was and after we learned it, we didn’t cared. Steve and I had decided to watch over Jared and his crazy friend and that was what we did, nothing more and nothing less. Does Jared knows or suspects about the circus that is waiting for him?” Chris asked.   
“No he has other issues to deal with. He wants the total surgery. He will be a beta by tomorrow night.” Jensen said toneless   
“You’re worried.” Steve stated.  
“Yes it’s a high risk surgery and I would have liked it if he had waited a little longer.” Jensen confessed.   
“You really like him.” Steve asserts.  
“He is a patient! He is confused, hurt, angry, determined and terrible stubborn. He has no mind for anything remotely romantic.”  
“You really, really, really like him and not just as a patient.” Chris smiled behind his beer bottle. He was happy that Jensen had come out of his nutshell but he also knew that Jensen was right, the last thing on Jared’s mind was probably romantic thoughts about his shrink.   
“Can we talk about something else?” Jensen pleaded “When is your gig? I promised Jared and Chad to film it so I can show it them later.”

 

Jared lay in his bed and couldn’t find sleep. Dr. Beaver had come by earlier today to talk to Jared about the upcoming surgery. Also he and Chad had talk for hours about the surgery and Chad was happy that Jared had found a way to be who HE wanted to be. 

Was this the same as when he had been turned? If he was honest with him self Jared had been happy as an alpha and had never considered to become an omega or beta. But he just hated what he was now. His body still felt strange and foreign to him even after all this years.   
Would that still be the case, when he was a beta?   
No, this was his choice and since he couldn’t be turned back to an alpha this was the best option. 

He just wished that …. Dr. Ackles - Jensen – would be a little bit more understanding. He had to smile when he remembered how he had given Jensen something to think about after the shower incident. 

Jensen - when he had met him for the first time he had been shocked, that he looked like his alphas twin. But now that he knew Jensen better and found that he really liked him he didn’t reminded him anymore of his alpha. He found him very different from his alpha, the beta cared about the people around him, and he had a nice sense of humor and wasn’t calculating friendships. 

Jared knew it was part of Jensen’s job description to be nice to the patients but he made Jared feel special and not like a freak of nature. He just hoped Jensen would still like him when he was a beta.   
He really should get some sleep now. He turned around and went to sleep. 

 

Jensen and Chad were pacing in the waiting room. Jared’s operation was now on for more than four hours. What took them so long?   
Okay it was a new medical procedure, but Dr. Beaver didn’t do it for the first time, right?  
After another hour or so waiting a nurse came in.  
“Oh here you are. My name is Genevieve or Gen if you like. Mr. Padalecki is set up in his room. He´s still a little bit … out. But you may see him now.”

In a hurry Chad and Jensen followed the nurse to Jared’s room. “As I said he’s still a little bit … out. His reaction to the sedation was quite unique, so to say.” And with a smile she opened the door and let them in.

“Oh hello Gen! You’re the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Chad! Hi buddy! How are you? Jensen! You’re the most beautiful man I have ever seen.”  
“As you can see,” Gen explained “he’s still under the influence of the anesthetic. It will wear off in a couple of hours. So far have fun.”

With that she left the room and Chad and Jensen stepped closer to the bed.  
“Oh Jensen you’re here, I was afraid you wouldn’t like me anymore, now that I’m a beta. Chad have you seen Jensen is here.”   
He waved Chad and Jensen closer: “Jensen when I first saw you I thought you look like my alpha, Chad don’t you think he looks like my alpha?”  
“Yes I was surprised you kept him as your shrink.” Chad answered smiling.

Jared was so out, every filter between brain and mouth was turned off. He would be so embarrassed when he came too.  
“But he is much nicer and much better looking. I like his hair it’s not the dyed shit alpha had and I like that he has this three days stubble. He’s very handsome.”  
“That’s why I’m calling him Dr. Sexy.” Chad said with a smirk.   
“You don’t like men that way Chad, go after Gen she got rid of her boy friend a couple of months ago. It’s the best time to ask a girl like her out again.”  
“Okay I keep that in mind.” Chad agreed easily.   
“Oh and when you decide to go after her, you can call her Gen but I wont call Jensen Jen, because we would always get confused.” Jared added

Jensen had been first stunned by Jared’s rambling, now he was very hard trying not to laugh out laud. 

There was a knock on the door and Dr. Beaver entered.  
“Ah I see you got already some guests.” Dr. Beaver said.  
“Yes the one with the blond hair is the best friend someone could ask for and the other one is Dr. Jensen Ackles. He’s a shrink and my future boy friend, but don’t tell him, he doesn’t know it yet.” The last part Jared stage whispered.  
“Okay young man, I see you’re still under influence. Can you tell me how you feel? Does it hurt somewhere?”  
“No, I feel fine. I’ll be grateful for the rest of my life and I think I’m going to study medicine so I can become a surgeon like you, than I can work together with Jensen helping people.”  
“Jared you sound like you’re drunk.” Jensen said trying to give Jared a hint.   
“You sound so nice, I bet you sing beautifully. I really love your voice.”   
Was Jared throwing hearty eyes at him?  
“Maybe you should try to sleep.” Jensen advised.  
“I’m not tiered.” Jared answered sounding like a four year old and yawing.  
“Just humor me and try.” Jensen insisted.  
“Will you tuck me in?”  
“Yes sure.”  
“Do I get a good night kiss?”  
“Ahm, Jared that would be improperly.”  
“I only close my eyes if I get a good night kiss.”  
Jensen looked around. Chad and Dr. Beaver weren’t even trying to hide their laugh; with a sight (that he didn’t felt) he pressed a kiss at Jared’s forehead  
“Awesome.” Jared had barley closed his eyes and he was asleep.   
As promised Jensen made sure Jared was covered and comfortable; with all Jared had been thru it was easy to forget how young he was.  
“Boy he will be so embarrassed when he wakes up again.” Chad said looking down at his sleeping friend.   
“He will probably not remember anything of what he just said.”  
“This was the closest to the old Jared I have seen.”  
“Really?” Jensen asked suddenly his professional side peaked up. “Maybe we could talk about why you call me Dr. Sexy and about Jared and your relationship with him over a coffee.”  
“Is this a date, Dr. Sexy?”   
“No, an appointment.” Jensen replied. 

 

“So Chad, when you think about Jared, what is the first thing that comes into your mind?”  
“When we were kids and got in trouble and that happened quiet often, they usually accused Jared to be responsible or the leader. But most times it was my stupidity that got us in trouble.”  
“So you were the leader or the alpha of your friendship?” Jensen clarified.  
“No, most times Jared took the initiative and made suggestions what we kids could do and play. He listened to our ideas and than found a compromise that included all. He was very popular and well liked. Many people were surprised or even shocked to learn that Jared had challenged another alpha and than someone as famous and known as Jason Teague.”   
“Where you also surprised?” Jensen asked taking notes.  
“No I knew the truth.”  
“And what was the truth?”   
“That Jared was kidnapped form the street and raped. There was no fight. Teague needed an omega and Jared was at the wrong time at the wrong place. I tried to tell the truth but nobody wanted to listen. We made plans to get him out of the omega center but we were betrayed by his family, his own father turned against him and accepted Jason’s money.   
After the omega center he had changed. He had been like an overgrown puppy: livid, spontaneous, funny. After the center he became reclusive, quiet, very collected and calculating. I can understand that he changed so much in such a short time. He had to survive and I know there is no way that we can have the overgrown puppy back, but maybe we / he can find a way in the middle? Some way that proofs to me I didn’t rescue just a shell of an omega but my friend.” Chad finished his story.   
Jensen had taken notes and had now a question:  
“Chad I know Jared lived with his alpha and a beta for some years. He had twins, two boys, alphas; he wasn’t allowed to see or to interact with them much. As terrible as it sounds he had himself arranged with this life. What changed? What happened that made Jared risk his life in that snowstorm?


	10. Aaron + Vincent

Chapter 10: Aaron + Vincent  
Back than: 13 month ago  
Since Danneel and Jason had married under a Christmas tree it had become a tradition that Jason and Danneel would throw a big Christmas party for their friends, family, partners and supporters. It was the event of the year. 

Jared didn’t cared so much about the party; he was usually dressed in black pants and a black west (no shirt) with the black collar around his neck. Alpha enjoyed it greeting his guests with Danneel and the twins at his right and Jared kneeling on his left side held by a liege. It was a picture that made a statement and made it into all newspapers in Texas. Off course the faces of the twins and the omega were pixeled. 

This year was no exception.  
A sheer endless line of guests wanted to be greeted by their host, when suddenly a young alpha made his way to the front:  
“Hi sis! How are you doing?” he addressed Danneel, hugging her and lifting her off her feet.  
“Aaron!” she screamed “I didn’t knew you were back!”   
He sat her down carefully, extended a hand said:  
“Hello, we haven’t met but as you might guess by now I’m Aaron Harris, Danneel´s younger brother. Nice to meet you.”  
“The pleasure is mine.” His alpha greeted back and Jared sat up as he felt the change in his alpha demeanor.  
Carefully he looked up and saw a younger version of himself. Well not exactly, the mob of hair was more blond than dark and his eyes were blue, but the same build and facial features. Danneel obviously didn’t catch the change and invited Aaron into their home over the holidays. 

 

Again life changed dramatically for Jared. The fragile balance the household had managed to obtain was broken.   
On the first sight everything was great; Aaron and Jason becoming fast friends and spending a lot of time together. But if you looked closer: Danneel had moved out of the master bedroom, officially to be closer to the twins who had a slight cold. But Danneel never moved back even when the kids were fit again. 

Jared’s cue that something was up with his alpha was that he was knotted at an almost daily base. Always hard and fast from behind and after the knot would slip free he would literally be kicked out of the bed. Jared knew he was the stress relive for the thing (Aaron) the alpha wanted but couldn’t get.

Maybe even this situation would have worked out somehow, it Vincent Parise wouldn’t have entered their lives. 

Alpha Vincent Parise was a billionaire and fiercely supporter of the Alpha order. Since Jason’s time for reelection was coming up he was looking for more and new supporters. So their friendship was kind of made in hell (at least from Jared’s point of view).

Jason invited Vincent in his home for a fancy family dinner. Danneel always playing the good beta out did herself. James served a dinner made for a king. The twins behaved like little angels and the fact that his brother in law stayed with them only added to the family atmosphere. 

But Vincent didn’t care about the fancy dinner or the family or Jason trying to be smart and charming. No, his only interest was on Jared kneeling beside Jason on his cushion.   
“I have to say your omega is a splendid specimen. You said you won the claiming fight?”  
“Yes that’s what happened.”  
Jason and Vincent had retreaded into the library for drinks and a smoke only tucking Jared along. Vincent and Jason sat across from each other, Jared was kneeling between them. For tonight occasions Jared was dressed in a low cut black jeans and no shirt, the shiny black collar standing out against Jared’s naked skin.  
“It’s a shame that you can only claim one omega, especially when your interest shifts from one” he looked at Jared “to another.” He looked up to the ceiling or upstairs where Aaron had retreaded, he had school tomorrow and needed the rest. “But let’s get to business. So you need more money for your reelection? No problem.”   
Jared turned them out, two alphas talking and he was only supposed to kneel there and look adoringly up to his alpha. 

He had been counting prime and square numbers to one thousand and it had taken him some time to figure out that the strange patting and stroking of his hair wasn’t done by his alpha. Vincent had slid closer and Jared was now basically kneeling between his legs. His alpha on the other side had got up and was now pacing the room.   
“I can’t believe that Morris is running for presidency! He wants same rights for betas! Why would he…” he stopped, staring at Vincent and his omega. “You two look good together.”   
“He’s a very fine omega. I’m surprised I don’t see any marks and scars usually an omega needs a strong hard hand. I even found daily evaluations of behavior do wonders to the omega. Sadly my last omega passed away a year ago.”  
“My omega is always obedient. He follows my words.” Jason told Vincent, but still he didn’t stepped closer or told the other alpha to take his hands of Jared.   
“You turned him?”   
“Yes he challenged me for a mating fight. I won. End of the story.”   
Jared had to fight to keep his submissive stance.   
“I took him to an omega center so he got his proper training, he’s a good bitch.” Jason felt the need to explain to the other alpha, but Jared had the feeling Vincent looked right thru Jason’s lies. 

From than on Vincent Parise was an often seen guest and Jared was left alone with him on many occasion. It was like Jared was the mouse offered to a cat to play with. One day for example Jared was ordered by Jason to go swimming naked of course while he and Vincent sat by the pool discussing politics. Than Vincent was allowed to put sunscreen on Jared and he used the privilege truly. 

Jason paraded Jared in front of Vincent, letting the other alpha touch and play with Jared as much as Vincent liked. Jared was afraid, Jason was the devil he knew but Vincent was a wild card. 

One afternoon Jared was ordered downstairs so Vincent didn’t had to wait alone for Jason. When Jared came into the dinning room downstairs he found the alpha helping himself to his second glass of whisky.   
“Your alpha, he’s playing alpha! Showing off you and his beta bitch to proof to the world what a mighty alpha he is. But we both know the truth, there was never a fight, I don’t know how he turned you and frankly I don’t care. He’s more interested in young innocent alphas he can make his bitch like this young Aaron fellow. He has no interest in a grown up omega. But I’m interested and I know your typ. You act around your alpha all dismissive but I bet when the alpha and beta aren’t around you got your little secrets to entertain you. Well with me not anymore and no more hiding; I want to see all of your fear and pain when I flog you, when I mark you with all the things I have left from my last toy.   
I’ll fuck you so hard you won’t be able to walk for days; I can’t wait to put you at your place at my feet. Your pain is mine to enjoy.”  
“I don’t know what you’re talking about alpha Parise.” Jared lied.  
“Don’t lie to me omega!” Vincent screamed at him and Jared could see James coming their way.  
“In a couple of weeks Aaron will be eighteen and everything will change.” Vincent hissed at Jared than he pulled him forward and kissed him his tongue forced its way in Jared’s mouth claiming the young man in a way that made Jared cringe in fear.   
“Go outside and take a swim I like to look at your unmarked skin and imagine what colorful pictures I will paint on it as soon as you’re mine.” Vincent ordered with his alpha voice. 

As Jared made his way outside and undressed in front of the window so Vincent could watch him, he wondered: what had he meant everything would change? Off course Jared knew and saw that alpha Jason was lusting after his brother in law. He was naked and went to the pool. The cool water was nice and Jared tried to ignore the lustful looks that went his way from the library.   
Jared also knew that Jason couldn’t turn Aaron as long as he had Jared as his omega. And Jared was pretty sure Jason didn’t plan to murder him. If it would be possible he would sell him to Parise. He carefully looked around Vincent was gone and James had put some towels and a bathrobe on a nearby chair. So he got out and dried himself, it was not the best time to take a book from the library but he had to try. 

Jared knew what book he needed “The Alpha Order”. Jared found it right next to a first issue of the Alpha Order bound in leather the one he took was simple paperback issue probably left from Jason’s school days. He took it and hurried upstairs to his room to read it.

Jared was in trouble, in real trouble but also Aaron. Jared knew now what Jason and Vincent plan to do and why they waited. They needed Aaron to be eighteen to get what they wanted. Jared knew Aarons birthday was somewhere in October which gave him at least two more weeks. 

Should he talk to Aaron? The alpha had never been mean to him; he mostly ignored Jared but sometimes Jared caught him looking with pity at him. 

Just to imagine letting another good young alpha go thru the hell he had walked thru made up his mind. The problem was, there was no way in heaven or hell he could just walk to Aaron and talk to him without Danneel knowing about it. And it had to be confidential, if alpha caught them, then all bets were off. 

It wasn’t common for Jared to wander around the house when he wasn’t with his alpha he mostly stayed in his room. But he really needed to talk to Aaron. 

He slipped out of his room and went looking for the young alpha. He found him and Danneel in the dining room obviously planning Aaron’s birthday party.   
“What are you doing here?” Danneel ask as soon as she saw him but she sounded more irritated than angry.   
“Beta I…” Jared started, could he trust the beta enough to tell her what he had found out?   
“It’s okay Jared.” Aaron said laying a hand on Jared’s shoulder but Jared shied away from the touch. “Sorry Jared I didn’t mean to spook you. Is there something you wanted to tell us?” 

Jared nodded and than he told in a hushed voice:  
“Alpha Parise told me that they need to wait with their plan till alpha Aaron turns eighteen and than…”   
“Oh you dummy omega they were talking tactics for the election.” Danneel interrupted.  
Jared shocks his head: “Sorry no. I think alpha Parise is going to challenge my alpha for a duel to get me.”  
“Why would Jason agree to this?” Aaron asked.  
“If he looses his omega even if it wasn’t a fair fight or pre decided he is free to claim another omega. I’m getting to old for my alphas taste and he has set his mind on another person.” Jared explained.   
“A duel? That is very old fashioned.” Danneel objected.  
“That’s not how he would sell it.” Jared mumbled “He would make a love story out of it and that he didn’t want to stand between Alpha Parise and his true mate and than he would say in a spur of a moment Alpha Aaron attacked him and he had no other choice than to turn him and his beta is eternally grateful because her brother is now the omega.”  
“No he wouldn’t do this to me!” Danneel insisted.  
“I don’t want to be turned. I have a girlfriend. I just like Jason. He’s like a big brother.” Aaron also thru in.

They were like chicken running around and complaining.  
“Sht, quite if the alpha hears what I told you everything is possible. Alpha Parise is also here you have to be careful.” Jared pleaded.

“What do you want omega?” Danneel asked with a cold voice. “What is in it for you? Or do you want to tell me you care about Jason?”   
Jared didn’t say anything, he wanted to help Aaron and he didn’t want to go with alpha Parise.  
“If anything goes wrong I want a head start of an hour.” Jared demanded.  
“That is something I can do.” Danneel agreed.

They didn’t really have a plan and Jared knew if anything would went wrong he would be the one that would be blamed. First he needed Chad so they could plan this thing, at least from the moment he left the manor. 

Chad didn’t trusted Aaron or Danneel and on purpose Jared never told them about Chad. James looked always the other way, when he saw Jared, Danneel and Aaron talking together, and just called that pool guy again.

Aaron’s birthday came and went in the first week of October and at least Aaron started to believe that Jared might have been wrong. Only Jared knew that Jason wouldn’t be so obvious and try anything on Aaron’s birthday.   
Since Aaron’s birthday Chad waited every evening in his car down the road but it was almost two weeks after Aaron’s birthday that it finally happened.

 

It was a Friday evening and Jason had invited Vincent Parise for dinner again. The only tip Jared had got was that he should come down in his new pink tunic and the dark pants.   
“Omega, come here!” his alpha ordered him into his study; Jason, Vincent and Aaron were seated around the desk. Danneel was sitting on the couch and watching everything with hawk eyes.   
Jared knew that everything was staged but he hadn’t expected Jason and Vincent to be so bad actors.   
“Omega, this alpha is laying a claim on you. As your alpha I asked for a duel and who ever wins, wins you as his omega. Aaron can you please bear witness; it’s your duty as a grown up alpha.”  
“Certainly.” Aaron agreed sounding very uncertain, no wonder his alpha hood was at risk here.   
“Jason what are you doing?” Danneel demanded to know.   
“This is not your concern beta. You may sit in here but stay out of this and shut up! This is an alpha thing.”  
It looked a little bit like a show down. Jason was sitting behind his desk with Jared kneeling beside him, before him were Vincent and Aaron seated in chairs. Danneel swallowed her pride and sat down again.  
“Okay so let’s make it official.” Vincent Parise started “I alpha Vincent Parise challenge you alpha Jason Teague for your omega.”  
“I call duel.” Jason returned. They were both really bad actors. 

Jason got up and walked him around his desk. Parise grabbed him by the collar, whirled him around and pressed him against the next wall.  
“Do you yield?” he asked Jason.  
“I yield the omega is yours.” Jason agreed.  
Jared felt dizzy and a little bit sick to his stomach, God how he hated his omega nature. His body reacted to the rejection of his now former alpha. This was all it took to “transfer” him to another alpha?   
“No!” Jared and Aaron said at the same time, shocking the “fighting” alphas. 

In a flash Aaron was attacking Vincent grabbing a vase and knocking him over the head. “Do you yield?” He screamed at the unconscious alpha at his feet.   
“No! You’re mine!” Jason cried out. He got a dart pistol from his pocket and fired at Aaron.  
“No! Aaron.”   
Seeing Jason with some kind of gun and her brother on the floor was too much for the beta, she grabbed the vase her brother had dropped and hit Jason at the side of the head again, and again.   
Jason dropped like dead to the ground, blood pooling around his head.  
With furious eyes Danneel turned around and looked at Jared who had just made it around the desk.   
“You know that Aaron isn’t dead?” Jared said and raised his hands to show he was harmless.   
“Now, yes.”  
“What about Jason and Vincent?” Jared asked.  
“Yes what about them. You get your hour head start omega.” 

Jared turned around and run out of the house.   
He jumped in Chad’s car startling his friend who had been waiting with the car and a plan to drive up to South Dakota.


	11. Phoenix

Chapter 11: Phoenix  
Now: La Jolla omega refuge  
Jared wished there was a beta center, some institution that told him how to behave correctly as a beta. Jensen was a constant help at his side but as he put it, he had to find his own way. 

They saw less and less of Chad because he had really managed to get Gen to date him. She had been quite impressed with the role Chad had played in their escape. 

Again slowly and carefully Jared started to make plans. He had come out of the surgery and knew he wanted to be a surgeon. He wanted to help other omegas to life an independent life as a beta if they choose that way. Jared knew that with his struggle for independency Jensen felt pushed away, he just didn’t knew what to do against it. 

Jensen on the other hand felt like he was running out of time, the police, the state department and some police called Texas Rangers, they all wanted to talk to Jared. Jensen had no idea what had happened all those weeks ago in the manor. He could only support Jared thru the questioning.  
“Jared?” Jensen knocked on the door and had entered Jared’s room.   
“I’m in the bathroom. I come out in a minute.” 

That was something that had improved after the surgery; Jared took more care of himself, like he finally felt responsible for his appearance again. His self awareness had improved dramatically and he was growing like weed.   
One of the side effects of the surgery was the hormonal change the new beta went thru and sometimes it resulted in a grown spurt. Dr. Beaver had explained that this was probably the growing that had been suppressed by the turning and now his body developed like it would have with out the turning.

With Chris help Jared had found a tattoo artist who had started to work on the family crest owner tattoo. Jared had asked for his options on over painting it and had settled for a phoenix. 

Jensen had to admit he found that fitting.

Jared came out of the bathroom and Jensen forgot to breathe for a moment. Jared came out in jeans, no shirt and clean shaved. Gone were the grizzle beard and his uncombed, greasy hair. His now longer hair was still wet and combed back. A walking wet dream had just come in and Jensen didn’t knew where to look.  
“Am I late for an appointment?”  
“No, I .. I… we need to talk.”  
“Okay.”   
“You might remember when you first came in the US that you were told, you wouldn’t have to talk to authorities.”  
“Yes.”  
“I’m sorry but the police needs to talk to you.”  
“When?” Jared asks and finally putting a shirt on.  
“I’m here to accompany you to the interview.”  
“That sounds serious.”   
Jensen shrugged.  
“Are you accompanying me as my doctor, as my guard or as my friend?”  
“As your friend, Jared. I want to make sure they treat you fairly.”  
“Okay, than lets do this. Where do we have to go?”  
“They are already in meeting room waiting for us.”

Jared and Jensen entered the meeting room. There were six people waiting for Jared and Jensen had to admit even he felt a little bit intimidated. He should have called Chris or Steve for legal support, but there hadn’t been any time and so he had to deal with it and help Jared as much as possible.

“Mr. Padalecki?”  
“Yes.”  
“Let’s take a seat, shall we? My name is Marcus Renser I’m with the State Department, this is my college Byron Butler, these are the SDPD detectives Carlos and Thompson and these two alphas are Texas Rangers Smith and Jones.” A dark haired man in a business suit introduced all others.   
“You can’t expect two alphas to sit at the same table as an omega!” Officer Smith stuttered outraged at Renser.   
“Omega, kneel!” Jones ordered in his alpha voice.   
Jared had been scared to see two Texas Rangers here, but he figured they had no authority here.   
Besides.  
“I’m not an omega anymore and I would prefer if you would address me with Mr. Padalecki.”  
Their expression was priceless, they couldn’t belief what they heard, and they didn’t want to belief what they had heard. An Omega that didn’t fallow the alpha voice had to be an abomination, a freak of nature. 

“That is absolutely unheard of. I have to object.” Smith said to Renser.   
“Well as Mr. Padalecki pointed out to you his status has changed. He’s no longer an omega but a beta so sitting down shouldn’t be a problem.”   
Jared, Jensen, the two police officers and the two from the State Department set down. The two alphas stood there waiting for heaven knows what before finally sitting down.  
“Mr. Padalecki, for the protocol: state your name, age and status.”  
“My name is Jared Padalecki. I’m twenty three years old, citizen of the United States of America. I’m a beta.”   
“Lies! Nothing but lies.” Jones interrupted “You’re alpha Jason Teague’s omega. You’re not a citizen because you’re property.” 

Jared shifted uncomfortable in his seat. He hated how they talked about him, it was hard enough for him to leave his Place behind and to interact like a normal person would, but talking against alphas was especially hard.   
He grabbed Jensen’s hand for support.   
He could do this.  
“Alpha Teague lost me in a duel to alpha Parise, but I wasn’t claimed by Parise.” Jared blurred out. It felt like a life time ago when in truth it only had been a couple of months.

“Mr. Padalecki this is all of no importance to us.” Detective Carlos explained “You are under our jurisdiction. You wouldn’t be a property even it you were still an omega. Your status is not important but we are here to question you about the double murder of alpha Jason Teague and alpha Vincent Parise.”  
“They are both dead?” Jared asked shocked.  
“Just confess omega and maybe the court will grand you an easy death.” Smith threatened Jared.   
“You are accused of a double murder and no matter if you’re and alpha, beta or omega this is a serious charge.” Thompson explained.  
Officer Carlos and Mr. Renser from the State Department exchanged a look and on Mr. Renser´s nod Officer Carlos roused to his feet and said:  
“Mr. Padalecki, you’re under arrest for the murder of Jason Teague and Vincent Parise.”   
“What?” Jensen jumped to his feet. “On what evidence?”  
“We have the testimony of three upstanding members of society and you’re a runaway.” The other Texas Ranger Jones said.

Jensen turned to Jared:  
“Don’t say anything. I call Chris and Steve they meet you at the police station. Don’t say anything!”  
Jared stood up and Officer Thompson put some cuffs around his wrists.

Jensen ran into Jeff’s office.  
“They arrested Jared for double murder.”  
“What? When?” Jeff asked.  
“A couple of minutes ago, we met them for interrogation or so I thought. I mean I expected something serious because there were six people and two of them from the State Department! I need to call Kane so he can hopefully meet Jared at the police station.”  
“Do this and tell Jared’s friend Mr. Murray about his arrest. I’m sure it will make it to the news soon.”  
Jensen pulled out his phone and dialled Kane’s number.  
“Chris? This is Jensen. They arrested Jared for double murder! No, I don’t have many details but could you please go down to the department and help Jared?”

Jared was pacing the interrogation room. After he had said he wanted a lawyer Detective Thomson and Carlos had stopped questioning him, the Texas Rangers on the other side had threatened him and one of them had even hit him. It had ended with Jared on the floor with a bloody nose and Mr. Renser from the State Department ordering the two Texas Rangers forcefully but polite out. 

The door opened and Chris, Steve and Jensen entered the room. It was a little bit funny to see Chris and Steve in suits; they had looked more comfortable in jeans and shirts at the Cement Ridge Lookout.   
“Jared, take a seat. We have a lot to talk about and not much time. The good news is, because you were arrested by the SDPD you’re under our jurisdiction, in other words because the US still see the Texas Union as part of them, the DA will argue that it doesn’t matter if you’re case is heard here or in Texas, because in our eyes we are all under the same law. But that is where the good news ends.”  
Steve finished and looked at his partner:  
“They have three testimonies, Jared do you know who would testify against you?” Chris looked questioning at Jared.   
“Apart from me and the two alphas Danneel, her brother and James the butler were there.” Jared answered after taking a moment to think and ponder the answer.   
“Okay,” Chris said taking notes “you said that Teague lost you in a duel to Parise, but that Parise never collard you is that right?”   
“Yes.”   
“Damn it,” slipped out of Steve’s mouth “They will argue that because you lost your alpha, your protection, you went crazy, especially after Parise didn’t collared you right away and than you first attacked alpha Teague and than alpha Parise. As the only protection an omega in Texas can count on, is given by his alpha, if this falls away … they are fair game to everybody.” Chris finished.   
“And now?” Jared asked he had lost his entire colour and looked frightened.   
“We have to do something about that unclaimed status and than you have to tell us everything you remember about that night.”   
“I’m not sure I can do that.” Jared whispered.  
“What?” the other three man turned irritated to Jared.   
“I’m sorry I can’t talk to you about that night.” 

And than Jared didn’t say anything anymore.


	12. The truth

Chapter 12: The truth  
Now, La Jolla  
Despite what his friends thought, Jared knew what he was doing – and why. Jared had a pretty good idea what had happened after he had left the manor. Danneel was left with a dead alpha (Jason Teague) and one seriously hurt (Vincent Parise). 

The problem from Danneel point of view was that Jason had just lost a duel to Parise and from a dead Teague, alpha Parise could claim everything not just the omega, she didn’t cared much about, but also the house, the money – everything.   
So for her it was a logical thing to finish the alpha Parise off too and than lay the blame on Jared all alone.

Not many omegas run away, even less made it over the border. So it was an almost sure thing to assume that Jared would be killed by the Texan border control or any alpha police officer on his way, especially when he was accused of a double murder of two alphas. 

She hadn’t known about Chad, so she had no way of knowing that Jared, given a head start, would actually make it over the border. 

But all this knowledge didn’t helped Jared because even when Jared knew that Danneel had killed both alphas, he couldn’t testify against her. First he was the former omega with no right, who had run away and secondly but most important he would take away Carl and Colin’s mom.

Under California law he might have rights on the twins but the boys didn’t knew him that well. For them their mother was Danneel and their father was Jason. There was no place for Jared, without deeply hurting the young boys.

And no matter what, Jared would do anything in his power to keep the twins save and with at least one remaining parent. 

 

“Jensen there is something we have to talk about.”   
It was the next day and Chris and Steve had called Jensen to their office.  
“I’m listening.”   
“I think I have found a way to establish to the court that Jared is indeed no longer an omega.” Steve started, but looked uncomfortable at his partner Chris.   
“That is great! How?” Jensen asked excited.  
“It’s common knowledge that there is a deeply running dependency between the omega and the alpha. The most common manifestation of this dependency is the alpha voice. We know that Jared can withstand an alpha voice.” Chris explained.   
“That is good or not?” Jensen said irritated.   
“Yes, yes it is.” Steve started to assure Jensen “but if we could proof to the court that Jared moved on and is an independent beta that would really help.”   
“And how do we do that?” Jensen asked getting a little bit impatient.  
Chris and Steve exchanged another worried look and that was too much for Jensen’s nerves.  
“Chris! Steve! Talk to me damn it!”  
“He should marry!” Steve replied as heated as Jensen had asked.  
“What?” Jensen was sure, he hadn’t heard right.  
“Omegas usually mate with someone or they are together with some one the usually don’t marry. If Jared marries someone it would be another point to show that he isn’t an unclaimed omega anymore.”   
“And who would be the beta?” Jensen asked dryly.   
“There are two options: first Jared’s childhood friend Murray.” Chris started.  
“And the second one?” Jensen asked.  
“You off course.”   
Jensen didn’t knew what to say, true he had been interested in Jared more than in any other patient and he might had some fantasies about living and loving Jared but these just were fantasies.  
Actually marrying Jared? That was serious, although Jared didn’t need to marry Jensen for a citizenship (because all citizen of the Texas Union were automatically US citizens even if Texas didn’t viewed it the same way) it would look like a step forward.   
“What did Jared say?”   
“We haven’t talked to him yet. We wanted to ask you first.” Kane replied carefully.  
“I have to think about it. How is Jared’s defends coming around?”  
“Not so good.” Steve admitted. “Even if Chris and I are sure he didn’t do it, he sure as hell knows or has a strong guess who did it. Question is why doesn’t he tell? What would be so important to him that he would choose to go to jail?”  
Somehow Jensen felt he should know the answer.

 

Jared and Jensen got married the least spectacularly way possible. Since Jared was out of jail on bail, they and Chad, Chris, Steve and Gen went to the City Hall where they signed some papers and were suddenly husband and husband. 

 

Chad had moved out of the omega refuge some weeks ago. He lived in the same apartment complex as Gen (what a funny coincident).

Jared moved in with Jensen after their marriage and that felt somehow just wrong. They both knew there was a romantic interest between them, but being forced to marry (even for a good reason) felt - forced. Jared was no longer Jensen’s patient, Jensen had handed Jared’s case over to Jeff and Jared saw his new psychiatrist twice a week. 

Both Jensen and Jared mourned that they never had the opportunity to do it their way in their pace. When Jared moved in Jensen had shown him the guest room and Jared had slept in there, relieved that Jensen didn’t expect him to sleep with him. 

It was the third weekend as a married couple. Jared had started jogging to get rid of his nervous energy. He came across a nice little bakery and decided to get Jensen some breakfast. He had learned very fast that Jensen didn’t like to get up early and that he really needed at least two cups of coffee before he could answer in a whole sentence.   
“Honey, I’m home!” Jared called out as he entered the house; he had to grin that was so domestic. Slowly Jared had started to view Jensen’s house as his home too and it felt good to finally have a place to come HOME to.

He didn’t get an answer so he thought that Jensen was still in bed. He never expected to walk into an almost naked Jensen coming out of the bathroom dressed only in some black briefs.   
“I thought you went jogging.” Jensen said a little breathless.  
“I brought us breakfast.” Jared whispered back unable to take his eyes of Jensen. 

His green eyes seemed to almost glow in the bright morning light and his hair had a golden shine. For Jared he had never looked more beautiful. He couldn’t understand that he ever thought he looked similar to Jason. Without a second thought Jared stepped closer, holding Jensen’s gaze for a moment before both of them crossed the last distance for a kiss that took away uncertainties and insecurities and just left two men behind that were meant for each other. 

Jared pushed Jensen back in the bath room.   
“Hey I just took a shower.” Jensen objected breathlessly.  
“But without me.” Jared answered. 

He pulled his shirt over his head and pushed his jogging shorts down leaving them both in their briefs. 

Jensen couldn’t belief his eyes; this magnificent man was his husband! Maybe the way how they had got married hadn’t been the best but, heaven be his witness, he loved Jared and would do everything to proof it.

“You’re beautiful!” Jared whispered in Jensen’s ear.  
“I just wanted to say the same.” Jensen whispered back.

A second of bad memory hushed across Jared expressive face before he pulled his briefs down and stepped in the shower turning it on and waving at Jensen to join him. They washed each others hair and body and just before they got out Jared pulled Jensen close to him. Their wet and naked bodies pressed against each other and their arousal clear as the day was bright.

“I really want to do this Jensen.” Jared whispered “but I never have with a man… I never wanted… it was always forced. I don’t know what to do.”  
“Maybe I can tell you or I can show you.” Jensen answered in a low voice. Jared was speechless; Jensen left him the choice to top or to bottom. Overwhelmed by the offer Jared didn’t knew what to choose. As an omega there was no choice and the two short encounters he had as an alpha with Sandy or Rick felt like a different live.

Bottoming was something he knew but he had never bottomed (never had sex before) as a beta. Jared realized in that moment, even with all the bad that had happened to him in the omega center or at the hands of Jason Teague, it had nothing to do with Jensen and him.

With Jensen everything would be a first time. 

“What ever you decide right now can change the next time. I’m flexible that way. I just want you and I want you happy.” Jensen said pulling him from the shower stall and wrapped a fluffy towel around him. “Your room or my room?” Jensen asked.  
“Your bed is bigger.” Jared giggled and Jensen pulled him into his room and on his bed. 

It was the coming together of two meant to be together.   
There was carefully exploring and overpowered desire, tender kisses and passion that had no boundaries. 

Jared and Jensen screamed each other names in total ecstasy and it was long after noon before they left the bed room sated but hungry, full but thirsty, happy that they finally found each other.

 

If the change in their relationship was obvious or not on Sunday their friends came over for a barbeque and more than one innuendo was dropped but Jensen and Jared were just to happy to care.

So it was like an unexpected cold shower when Chris came over to Jensen and Jared on Monday morning to tell them the court date was set in three weeks.   
“Jared we need to know what happened that Friday night.” Chris pleaded to Jared.  
“I’m not talking about that.” Jared answered determined.   
“Jared, I thought you and Jensen had found a way that you two managed a piece of happiness and now you going to throw it all away?”  
“I can’t choose… and I can’t tell. I’m sorry Chris.”  
“Damn it Jared, you have a future with a man that adores you. I thought you wanted to study medicine at UCSD in spring, but all this is for nothing if you’re found guilty.”   
“I’m sorry but I can’t.”

Jensen had listen to Jared and Chris talking, he was disappointed that Jared seemed so careless with their happiness but deep down he knew that wasn’t the truth and that Jared had another reason not to tell about that fateful evening. So he just stepped closer and hugged Jared from behind:  
“I love you.” he whispered in Jared’s ear, like he was telling a secret “and I support every decision you make.”

Because Jensen was hugging Jared from behind he couldn’t see the tear that ran down Jared’s face.


	13. Trail and Error

Chapter 13: Trail and Error  
There was some press and a TV team from the state run National Texas Television in front of the courthouse. The medial interest in Texas was much bigger than in California. But of course the Texas government was only interested in reporting the sentencing of a runaway omega, preferable a death sentence. 

Jared was accompanied on his way to the courthouse by Jensen, who was holding his hand, Chad and Gen as moral support, and Chris and Steve as his lawyers. They were almost inside when behind them a limo stopped and out got the two Texas Rangers Smith and Jones, Danneel, Aaron, James the butler and the twins. 

It was good that Jensen was holding Jared’s hand because he missed a step and almost felt down.   
“What are they doing here?” Jared hissed at Chris.   
“They are the main witnesses. They are here to testify. What did you expect a video?”

Jared didn’t know what he had expected but sure as hell not come face to face with Danneel and the two little boys. 

Jensen only had eyes for the two little boys. They weren’t identical one looked like a little version of Jared but with green eyes and the other one looked like a little version of him self but with the changing eyes of Jared.

After Jared’s rambling about how Jensen looked like Jason he had goggled Jason Teague. Jared had been right, they looked like twins only Jason was a handful of years older, had dyed his hair a striking blond and had always been clean shaved, where as Jensen preferred to wear his hair in the natural sand blond and a beard. 

If he and Jared would had kids he imagined them looking like this. 

Jared couldn’t tear his eyes from the twins. They had grown so much in the past months. He raised a hand to wave at them like he had done so often from his window, when they were playing in the garden. Danneel looked at him with contempt and cold eyes. Carl and Colin turned to run to him but Danneel kept her hold on their hands. James just seemed surprised to see him again. Danneel looked stunning in her black dress as if she was mourning Jason death for real when she answered question after question thrown at her by the news team. 

Let’s go inside.” Chris said and they made their way into the court house. 

“Okay Jared. I explain what will happen today. Judge Snyder will ask the DA to state his case. DA is Mark Pellegrino. He is a devil in court but always fair. Then you’ll be ask how you plead. Okay?”  
“I understand.” Jared answered. “Is there a jury?”  
“Yes.”  
“All betas?”  
“Ahm yes.”  
“I see.”  
“Jared I know this looks bad and if you could give us more information about that night…” Chris tried again but Jared just shocked his head.

 

Jensen had never been to a trail, let alone a first degree double murder, but even he felt it didn’t go well for Jared.   
On Jared’s behalf Chris had pleaded not guilty. But as the DA Pellegrino started to explain to judge and jury how desperate and vulnerable an unclaimed omega felt, even Jensen had to admit that Jared had quite a motive.

Jensen looked nervously at Jared, but his face showed nothing it was totally bare of any expression. It wasn’t like Jensen had doubts on Jared’s innocents, but he understood enough to get that it wouldn’t help to say: it wasn’t Jared. They would need the true murderer. 

The day ended with Pellegrino announcing his three eye witnesses and the two Texas Rangers Smith and Jones because they had been the first officers at the crime scene. 

“That wasn’t too bad for the first day.” Steve said. The four of them were in the garden of Jensen’s house sitting around the table and nursing their beers.   
“It could have been worse.” Chris agreed. “I got the crime scene photos today and I would like us to go over them.” He continued looking at Jared.

Before Jared could agree or disagree the bell rang.   
“I get that.” Jensen said and headed for the door. “It’s for you Jared.” Jensen said stepping aside and showing James the butler to his friends and husband.   
“Can we talk?” James asked Jared.

Chris and Steve weren’t pleased that Jared agreed to talk to James in private. Now the two were sitting in Jensen’s home office.   
“It’s so good to see you again.” James smiled at Jared.  
“Is that why you lied to the police?” Jared asked not trusting the butler.  
“I didn’t lie. I told them I wasn’t in the study, but they named me eye witness anyhow. Pack law. But that isn’t the reason I’m here. It’s because of the twins.”

Jared was confused, if James told the truth why did they brought him along? And what was with the boys.   
“What is with Carl and Colin?” he finally asked.  
“Mrs. Danneel was never really close or loving towards the twins. But now she got even worse. She can’t stand the boys; she can hardly be in the same room as the twins. You have to fight for your boys Jared. You’re all they have left.”  
“I thought they love her and would be better off with her and if you forgot James I’m accused of murdering their father and another alpha.”  
“Oh please Jared we both know who killed Teague and Parise. Sure as hell it wasn’t you and Aaron was still unconscious when the police arrived. So tell the judge what happened, they arrest Danneel and you can finally keep the boys.”  
“It isn’t that easy. The twins hardly know me. They only saw me as their substitute nanny. And just because we tell the judge it was Danneel they won’t withdraw the charges against me.”  
“Jared, Carl and Colin love and miss you, don’t ever think anything different. The only reason I came here was to help the twins and you to finally life together. After you left they didn’t had anyone. Danneel was putting on a show of the mourning widow and didn’t care about them. I know you think they might be better of with Danneel but no. Just no. Besides do you really want your boys raised by a double murder? You have to fight for your boys.”

 

Chris had spread the crime scene photos on the dining table. They had waited for Jared to return but talking to James took longer than expected. 

Jensen looked at the photos: “What are we looking for?” he asked.  
“Anything that proofs that Jared didn’t kill the two alphas.” Steve answered dryly.  
They all stared at the photos for some time.   
“This feels like the child game “find the difference” in the news paper.” Jensen said after several minutes.  
“Do we have Danneel´s testimony?” Chris asked Steve.   
“Yes.” He answered checking the file “but only hers. There is no testimony from James or Aaron.”  
“Yes that is pack law. As the highest ranking family member it is assumed that Aaron and James will support her testimony.” Chris explained.  
“What?!” Jensen looked at his friend.  
“Yes that is how pack law or alpha law works. I had to look it up actually. But after Teague was dead Danneel became the highest ranking pack member.”  
“This is ridicules.” Steve objected “You can’t base a fair trail and judgment on this.”  
“Who said anything about fair? In Texas Jared would have been sent to death by stoning, but he wouldn’t have made it that far. They would have lynched him before.” Chris reminded. 

“Okay, how do we do it?” Jensen looked questioning at his two friends.  
“Usually you take both testimonies and compare them, see where they differ and what the photos proofs.”  
“So we need Jared’s testimony?” Jensen asked for clarification.   
“Yes.”  
“Well than let’s get started.” Jared said entering the dinning room, followed by James. 

Chris and Steve didn’t asked why Jared was finally talking to them about that night. They were just happy he did. Only Jared could see that Jensen was curious to know what James and he had talked about.  
“Jason had lost his interest in me, but he couldn’t claim another omega as long as I was around. That was when Parise came up with the plan of a duel so he could claim me and Jason could turn Aaron. I found out what they were up to and told Aaron and Danneel. I couldn’t allow Jason to turn another alpha. James here helped me to contact Chad and Danneel promised me a head start of an hour. So on that night Teague and Parise put up a staged fight, Jason yielded right away and Parise won. Aaron was outraged and attacked Paris with a vase hitting him on the head. He said if it was that easy he could claim me. I think Jason kind of panicked and shot Aaron with a tranquilizer dart because he couldn’t claim Aaron if he was mated to me. Danneel saw that Aaron was shot by Jason, she grabbed the vase that Aaron had used and hit Jason several times on the head. There was a lot of blood and I think Jason was dead.”

Jensen, Steve and Chris looked at Jared. “And than?” Chris asked, taking notes.   
“Not much. I got my one hour head start. Run down to the street, got in Chad’s car and we hit the road.”  
“So by the time you left, you didn’t know for sure if Jason was dead or that Parise had been murdered?” Steve clarified.   
“No, I didn’t know till the police mentioned it during their questioning.”  
“Okay. Mr….?” Steve started turning to James.  
“My name is James Sir. I’m the butler.”  
“Ah yes James. Can you tell us what happened after Jared left?”  
“I was called in the study by Mistress Danneel around 7 p.m. she ordered me to call the police because the omega had murdered Master Teague and Master Parise and had also attacked Master Aaron.”  
“Where was Aaron?”  
“He was also in the study but unconscious. He came to after the police arrived.”  
"Did you saw the dart gun or the darts?"   
"Yes Master Teague was still holding the gun."  
"Did you saw the vase that had been used?"  
"Yes it was the blue Murano glass vase that always stands on the desk, terrible thing and very heavy."   
"Can you show it on the photos?" Steve asked.  
"She didn’t wait. She didn’t wait an hour." Jared whispered.  
"What?" Jensen asked.  
"She promised she would wait an hour before calling the police. But she didn’t. She killed Parise and than let James call the police. It’s a wonder we made it.”


	14. Law at work

Chapter 14: Law at work  
Present day, Courthouse San Diego:  
Pellegrino was a good DA. But Jared figured soon out, Pellegrino’s problem was, he expected Texas law to be the same as California law. Not that Jared would blame him, but he knew better. The law that he (Pellegrino) had studied was based on the premise same rights for everyone, where as the Texas law was based on the right of the strongest and ancient pack law. 

It became obvious that Pellegrino hadn't thought of reading Texas law like Chris had done, when he called James as his first eye witness. 

James answered all his questions but it was soon obvious, that James had come to the crime scene after the murder had happened. “Is there anything you would like to add?” Pellegrino asked. “Yes I pointed out to Ranger Jones and Smith that they should take also the blue vase, to proof the brutally of the attack.” 

Than the Texas Rangers were called in the witness stand and again obviously Pellegrino had expected the same type of Police work he was used to.   
"Texas Ranger Jones, could you please tell the court in your own words of the events on October the 20th 2017."  
"Certainly. I and my partner arrived at 7:20 p.m. at the Teague residence. The pack beta informed us that the omega had killed alpha Teague and alpha Parise and had attacked and knocked down Alpha Harris. We than called a search party for the omega, took some photos and left after the coroner had left with the bodies."   
"Did you call CSI?"  
"No."  
"Why not?"  
"Because the pack beta had said what happened."  
"Okay." Pellegrino said clearly annoyed. "Do you have any kind of forensic proof for Mrs. Danneel Teague statement?"  
The Texas Ranger leaned back in his seat, he looked know equally annoyed: “We had the statement of the pack beta. That is enough. But she gave us the vase that the omega had used.” “Your honour the witness refers to evidence number one.” Pellegrino said holding up an oddly shaped white glass vase, with several bloody droplets on them. 

Jared could hardly sit still and Steve had to clam him down. “Stay cool Jared. We can proof later that this is not the right vase.”

After Mr. Smith the second Texas Ranger had given his statement without adding something new, the judge abandoned the court till the next morning.

 

“What the hell is going on there?” Pellegrino asked Chris and Steve.   
Jared, his two lawyers and Jensen were in a ready room still in the court house. After the judge had closed the session for today, Pellegrino had asked for a word with Steve and Chris.   
“What do you mean?” Steve asked back.  
“My first eyewitness wasn’t in the room, the police work is bull shit and the forensic?! There wasn’t any forensic! They never checked the fingerprints.”  
“Will you drop the charges, because there is no evidence?” Chris inquired stepping forward.  
Pellegrino raised his hands, “They gave me this case, but no more information. I know they insisted on a trail they want…”   
“A verdict?” Steve wanted to know.  
“No the show in the courtroom.” Pellegrino explained.  
“Why?” Steve and Chris were irritated.  
“Isn’t that obvious?” Jared said.

The three lawyers turned and looked at Jared.  
“What do you mean Jared?” Chris asked.  
“In Texas this must have been huge. I mean two powerful and rich alphas killed by an omega. An omega on the run and than I turn up here in California. For all the big alphas in Texas that must have been a slap in the face. So they sent these Texas Rangers to bring me back, but meanwhile the Californian government has decided to give Texas a lesson on democracy and justice.   
Mr. Pellegrino did you pissed someone of? A supervisor? Or even higher? They let you look stupid, because you expected the same work from the Texan police as from the Californian.”  
“And here I thought omegas were simple.” Pellegrino said looking impressed.  
“And here I thought California wasn’t bias concerning A/B/O´s.” Jared returned.  
“We’re working on it. And now?” Pellegrino inquired.  
“Read pack law and alpha order.” Chris advised, “Then you know at least what you’re up to.”  
“So of my three eyewitnesses, one wasn’t even in the room, the second one can’t be found.”   
“Aaron is gone?” Jared asked “Well he was unconscious anyhow.”  
“And the third Danneel Harris-Teague the pack beta…” Pellegrino continued.  
“… killed first Teague and after I left Parise.” Jared finished for him.  
“Oh god and know?”  
“It depends.” Jensen finally said getting up. “Do you want to make a fool out of yourself or do you want to arrest Danneel for double murder?”

 

“What happened?” Jensen asked.  
“You know, you were there.”   
Jared and Jensen were at home in the living room. They had ordered pizza and Jared had looked forward to a quiet evening.  
“No I mean yesterday with James.” Jensen clarified. “What did he said that changed your mind?”  
Jared took a moment to collect his thoughts: “Many things, but in the end it came down to if I wanted Carl and Colin being raised by a double murder. And the answer was no.   
Jensen I know we never talked about kids but Carl and Colin …”  
“Jared, Jared its okay. Of course I would love to meet your boys.”  
“And what if they were supposed to stay?” Jared asked with a weak voice.   
That had been Jared’s main concern since yesterday. Did Jensen want kids? Would he want Jared’s boys?  
“Even better. I always wanted kids.”  
“Are you sure? They can be little devils and they are both alphas.”  
“I don’t care; they are a part of you.”

 

The third day of Jared’s law suit started with Danneel giving her testimony.   
“Pack beta please state your name and your relationship to the defendant.”  
“My name is Danneel Harris-Teague. The former omega was claimed by my deceased husband.” With that she whipped some not existing tears away.  
“Can you please tell us of the events on October the 20th last year?”  
“Yes. Alpha Parise wad wanted to claim my husbands’ beloved omega. So Jason called a duel, my brother alpha Aaron Harris should be witness.   
The alphas started fighting and my husband was about to win, when this false omega attacked them with a vase: first hitting Aaron on his way, than alpha Parise and than my husband several times.   
It must have gone crazy; it looked at me and than stormed out of the house. I was just happy that the twins weren’t there.”   
“Is this the vase that was used?” Pellegrino asked, pointing at the white glass vase.  
“Yes it was.”  
“And these photos of the crime scene show where the duel had taken place?”  
“Yes.”  
“Your honour please let it be noted that this witness confirmed evidence number two: several crime scene photos.   
Thank you Mrs. Harris-Teague.”  
“Can I say that I hope this court will send the defendant to justice.” Danneel added at last.

“Your honour I stated my case. I only ask for the opportunity to question some witnesses to a later point again.”  
The judge looked at his watch and announced “We call an early lunch and defence will start at 2 p.m.”

 

Jared knew he should eat some of the Cesar salad that Jensen had ordered for him, but he just wasn’t hungry.   
“We’ll start with Jared’s testimony.” Chris told them.  
“What?” Jared asked surprised.  
“Yes Steve and I thought about it and we think it is best if we show your side of the story right now. And than we’ll proof your story to be the truth.”   
“Okay if you think it’s the best.” Jensen agreed.   
“You said we have enough evidence to proof my story.” Jared objected.  
“Yes but for this you must tell your story.” Chris insisted “Do you think it would be possible in Texas for an omega to speak at court?”  
“No they aren’t allowed.”  
“You can be their voice Jared. I’m sure there are many people in Texas who would be disgusted by what had happened to you. You have to tell them so then can’t any longer deny what is happening to young alphas” Chris continued.

Jared looked at his hands. He was sure, no, he knew that he couldn’t change the system, but he could fight for his kids and that thought helped him to make up his mind. 

 

“Mr. Padalecki, please tell the court about your self.” Steve said.  
“My name is Jared Padalecki, I’m 23 almost 24.”  
“What is your status?”  
“I’m a beta.”  
“Have you always been a beta?”  
“No, I used to be an alpha.”  
“Would you care to tell the court?”  
“It was almost six years ago. After the summer break I wanted to go to college, but it never happened. I was snatched or better to say kidnapped of the street while I was jogging with my friend. Alpha Jason Teague than raped and turned me into an omega.” 

Jared’s voice was cool and collected. Jensen recognised the tone; it was the one he had used during their sessions, distant and calculated.

“I was brought to an omega center. Teague gave them ten days to break me. To make me the perfect slave. Tom another omega that had been turned together with me killed himself because he couldn’t stand, what they did to him and of what he had become.   
Teague picked me up and took me to his home, he told everybody he had turned me after a mating fight, but that was a lie. There hadn’t been a fight only rape.”

The court room was silent; everybody was listening to Jared’s story. Jensen saw one of the jury members whipping her eyes.

“Than I got pregnant, but it wasn’t an easy pregnancy. I had trouble with my kidneys and high blood pressure. In the end they had to do a c-section to keep the twins safe. No one cared for my safety or health. Teague had just started dating Mrs. Harris he was busy with her while I fought for my life in hospital after giving birth to Colin and Carl.  
After I got home I wasn’t allowed around the twins, so I sneaked into their room to be with my kids, Teague broke two rips when he found out.   
He and Mrs. Harris got married seven month after the twins where born.”  
“What happened on October the 20th?” Steve asked in an even voice he didn’t want to break the spell that Jared’s story had created.  
“I got too old for Teague’s taste, but he couldn’t turn another young alpha as long as I was around. Then he met Vincent Parise. He offered Teague to take me, so Teague was free to turn Aaron Harris.   
On that evening Parise grabbed Teague and pressed him against the wall and Teague yield. Aaron was outraged, because it was just a fake fight. He hit Parise with a vase and said he could claim me now. Teague shot Aaron with a tranquilizer dart; he couldn’t turn Aaron if the alpha had an omega. Danneel hit Teague several time with the same vase Aaron had used. I think she thought Teague had shot Aaron for real.”  
“What happened next?”  
“I run. I came to California. I knew as an omega I would be blamed for everything.”  
“Is this the vase Mrs. Harris-Teague used?” Steve asked holding up the white vase with some blood drops.  
“No it was a larger blue glass vase.” Jared said.  
“This one maybe?” Steve asked again, this time holding up a heavy vase. The colour was hard to distinguish because there was so much blood on it.  
“Yes this is the vase.”  
“You honour please let the record show that Mr. Padalecki recognised the vase. Further more we had the San Diego CSI for blood and fingerprints. As you can read in their statement there are only two set of fingerprints on it, one overlapping the other. The one first put on were made by Mr. Aaron Harris, the second one made later because they are overlapping are from Mrs. Harris-Teague.  
Also they found blood from two different alphas on it: from Jason Teague and Vincent Parise. The vase is evidence number three and the statement number four.  
Thank you Mr. Padalecki you’re excused.”  
Jensen watched Jared getting up slowly; he looked for a second at the jury but looked away fast, almost – no – just like an omega.”  
“You did good.” He whispered to Jared pressing a kiss on the back of his hand before Jared sat down.  
“We call our next witness Mrs Danneel Harris-Teague.” Chris said getting up.


	15. Showdown

Chapter 15: Showdown  
Present day, Court house San Diego  
“Mrs. Harris-Teague please let me remind you, your still under oat. Mr. Kane please proceed.” The Judge told Danneel and Chris.  
“Thank you your honour. Mrs. Harris-Teague you stated yesterday that the alphas Mr. Teague and Mr. Parise fought quite heavily, is that right?” Chris started.  
“Yes it is.” Danneel answered.  
Jared saw she was irritated that she had been called again as a witness. She hadn’t been allowed in court and had no idea what Jared had just testified.   
“Did the knocked something over? A chair or a table maybe?”  
“I’m not sure but yes. As I said they fought hard.”  
“I have a blown up version of exhibit number two.” Chris said holding a poster version of the photos up. “Mrs Harris-Teague, can you show us some trace of the heavy fight your husband was about to win?”  
Danneel looked wordlessly at the photos. Apart from the two bloody bodies the study looked perfect in order.   
“Well, maybe they didn’t fight that heavy.” Danneel concede.   
“Yes maybe. According to you Mr. Padalecki attacked your brother, your husband and Mr. Parise with this vase?” he said holding up the white vase.  
“Yes he did and he was about to attack me too.”  
“I see.” Chris said preparing to let Danneel step into her own trap. “Let’s play pretend, shall we Mr. Harris-Teague? If your husband had lost the duel and died and Mr. Parise hadn’t stacked his claim, what would happen?” Chris asked holding up a copy of alpha rights for everyone to see.  
“I… I… don’t know.” Danneel stuttered.   
“Oh come on. A sophisticated pack beta like you doesn’t know her rights? - - - Let me help you. Mr. Parise could claim everything: house, money, omega, just everything.”  
Danneel didn’t say anything, but had lost all her colour.   
“Do you recognise this vase?” Chris asked holding up the blue vase “We have found your fingerprints on this vase; we also found blood from Mr. Teague and Mr. Parise. Can you explain that to the jury?”

“YOU STUPID OMEGA! I tried to protect your brat’s inheritance! And this is what I get! Ungrateful thing! I put up with these bastards and you… I killed Parise for the twins! And Jason?! He wanted to turn Aaron! Change him into a worthless bitch like you are. I couldn’t let this disgrace happen to my family.” Danneel was white with fury and screaming at Jared.

“Order! Order!” the judge called. “Mrs. Harris-Teague, sit down. Mr. Pellegrino – I think it´s your turn.”  
“Thank you your honour. The district attorney drops all charges against Mr. Jared Padalecki. We also arrest Mrs. Harris-Teague for double murder of Mr. Paris and Mr. Teague. Last but not least we advise the court that the minors Carl and Colin Teague stay with their biological father Mr. Padalecki.”  
“Agreed. Bailiff please arrests Mrs. Harris-Teague.”  
“What? You can’t arrest me; it’s the word of a pack leader against an omega. No! No!”  
They heard Danneel shouting for a long time. 

Jared sat there unmoving and unable to comprehend what had just happened. He saw Steve and Chris laughing and patting him on the shoulder.   
He saw Pellegrino coming towards his lawyers shaking hands and offering a hand to Jared.  
Like an automat he took it not knowing what to do.  
“Jared, Jared are you okay? Deep breath! Come breath with me: in – out – in –out – in – out – that is good.” Jensen was kneeling before Jared. His beautiful green eyes looked worried. Why was Jensen worried? 

Before he could come up with a smart thought he just lunched forward and kissed Jensen. He kissed Jensen like his life depended on it. He lost all sense of time and just drowned in Jensen’s lips, his tongue and his taste.   
Seconds, minutes or hours later he heard Chris say:  
“If you two stop kissing we could get out of here and pick up your sons.”

Epilog: Four years   
Rancho Santa Fe  
“Carl! Colin! Get ready or we’ll be too late.” Jensen called for the third time. “They won’t wait with the graduation. Come on guys, I don’t want to miss your dad’s speech.”   
“We are ready!” Colin shouted running toward Jensen. He still looked like the young version of Jared with stunning green eyes.  
“Where is your brother?”  
“Here.” Carl announced he had somehow sneaked in the chair behind Jensen. Friends who weren’t familiar with their story always told Jensen: Carl was his younger version with Jared’s eyes. No one ever bothered to correct them. “It’s okay Dad we have more than an hour till it starts.” He added, yes sometimes Carl was smart beyond his years. 

Today Jared would graduate from UCSD with honours. He had finished his medicine studies and would start at the Scripps hospital next month. 

The last five years were easily the best years of Jensen’s life. The psychologist in Jensen was still surprised by how easily Carl and Colin had accepted him. The two had been so happy to see Jared again and at first very surprised to see their father (Jason) again, but one sniff by the two young alphas proofed to them Jensen wasn’t Jason. 

Since Jensen’s house was too small for a family they had moved to North Country and had found a nice house in Rancho Santa Fe. Jensen had cut back the hours in the Omega Refuge to help Carl and Colin adjust to their new life. Jared had been very focused on his studies but had always found time to spend with the twins and Jensen. 

They arrived at the University with more than thirty minutes to spear. Jared awaited them in front of the auditorium.  
“Hi love!” he greeted Jensen. “Have you two been nice to Dad?” he asked the twins.  
“He was worried we would be late.” Carl said rolling his eyes and Jared had to suppress a laugh.   
“Well, I’m happy that you made it here early, than you can help me to reserve seats for Gen, Chad and Baby Lynn and Uncle Chris and Steve.”  
“We do that!” Colin called running ahead to do “their job”.  
“Are you nervous?” Jensen asked his husband.  
“Yeah kind of. Keep your fingers crossed for me.”

The auditorium was silent; they all watched Jared walk across the stage to the microphone.  
“Ladies and Gentlemen, I came prepared with a speech that was full of big goals we are all going to archive but now … I would like to tell you a my story: My name is Jared Padalecki-Ackles and ten years ago I thought my life was over. That I was stuck in a terrible situation, but I never lost hope. I found a place in my mind that gave me peace. And than the most wonderful thing happened: Everything changed again and this time for the better. I met my husband. I got a new life and I learned that even if everything looks black there is always hope.   
If you don’t give up, you find a strength you maybe never knew about if everything runs as planed.  
Ladies and Gentlemen please belief in you and your inner strength.”  
Jared looked at Carl and Colin, his friends and Jensen. No, that wasn’t how he had envisioned his future but it was a happy future.  
End

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU!!!  
> This means I took a latitude with the therm "Texas Ranger" (basically to show that they were not the SDPD) and law suits (since this is an AU I make the rules and I choose to mix German and American law, as we don´t have jurys in Germany but our judges have a larger influence).
> 
> On a personal note: I got very ill during writing this story and a lot of it was witten in hospital. Thank you to my patient beta for waiting. I´m very happy that I was able to finish this and the story helped me to a very difficult time. I hope next year I´ll be able to participate again and look forward to the next challange.
> 
> Comments are always welcome no matter when made :-)  
> July 2018


End file.
